To trust or not to trust
by Mistress of Potatoes
Summary: This is basically the more romantic progression of Hinata and Komaeda's Relationship. I hope you enjoy! :D BTW: WARNING WARNING MUCH SMUT PLS CARE. And assorted swearing from time to time. :x
1. Chapter 1

**To trust or not to trust?: Chapter One**

"To trust or not to trust?" Said Hinata to himself as he lay in his bed after the long day of surprises, Monobeasts, Island of Mutual killing, all of this made no sense to him. All he was prepared for was school at Hope's Peak. Not killing his newly made friends. As Hinata turned aroung to bury his face into his soft pillow in his hotel room he let out a big sigh. And he knew he wanted to trust his newly made friends, they all seemed so nice. Especially Komaeda Nagito, he was with him since he regained conscious and also helped him greet his fellow classmates. And out of all them he seemed like the most friendly and heartwarming. But then if was to not trust them, he would be simply giving Monobear what he wanted. Despair. The despair of not being able to trust friends, and the despair of knowing that you aren't trusted by a friend.

As Hinata's head completely clouded in thoughts of worry, he tried to simply reassure himself that these were good people. They wouldn't be so underhanded as to kill other friends just to leave an island that wasn't that bad overall. Being so worried Hinata found it hard to sleep, but the constant worrying soon clouded his conscious and he slipped into a deep sleep.

"Hinata-kun! Wake up! Togami's going to get mad if you don't go to breakfast on time!" Komaeda said as he shook Hinata lightly to wake him up. As Hinata let out a tired moan Komaeda pulled him up and took the comb he got from the bathroom of Hinata's room and roughly combed Hinata's Hair. "Hey wait... How did you come in…? Didn't I lock the door?..." Hinata said in an obviously tired voice. "Well it wasn't locked, so you didn't lock it properly, I'll teach you once we get to breakfast!" Komaeda said as he hurried to the bathroom to put the comb back in its rightful place.

Once again Hinata let out a tired moan and tried to sit up with his tired, limp body he told Komaeda to go to the restaurant by himself first and that he'd come later after he brushed his teeth and got dressed. After taking an astonishing 3 minutes just to get dressed and his teeth brushed he ran to the restaurant where the others were waiting.

"Where were you? Planning a Murder?" Togami said in a stern voice as he bombarded Hinata with questions about his tardiness but then Komaeda butted into the interrogation and said "Hey! He just overslept, I was there with him afterall! Give him a break Togami-kun.", "Very well then…" Said Togami as he went back to shoveling food from his plate into his mouth.

"Thanks…" Hinata whispered to Komaeda as he accepted a plate from Komaeda, "No problem! Now you better get some food before Togami and Owari finish it all! I've already had my fill so you better go get yours." Replied Komaeda.

After managing to get some of what was left of the food platters after Owari and Togami, Hinata sat down to next to Komaeda who was having a friendly conversation with Sonia and Nanami. "Quite popular with the ladies aren't you Komaeda?" Said Hinata as he was chewing on a sausage. "Ehhh?! No way I was just talking about how their lives were before they were taken to this island!" Komaeda said as he blushed. "Alright then I'll let you get back to that then.", "Care to join our conversation?" Said Sonia as she put down her glass of orange juice, "No it's fine, I'll join after I finish my food." Hinata said as politely as he could've.

Now looking back to his plate he can see that a few of his cherry tomatoes were gone only leaving one or two left. And one of the hamsters Gundam dubbed as one of the four gods of destruction walked slowly towards Hinata's plate on the table and hastily grabbed a cherry tomato and ran back to his owner's purple scarf. "Um… You're welcome.", "One should be glad the gods have accepted your sacrifice. Mortal beings usually scorn the delicacy of the gods!"

"Is he talking about how normal people hate vegetables?" Hinata thought to himself as he finished what was left of his ransacked plate. "Listen! Tonight we shall be having a party! To lift our spirits and to get to know each other better." Togami said as he clinked a teaspoon to a glass. As the others discussed in a heated debate where and when we should hold the party Hinata sat and listened to the suggestions. "The lodge? Isn't that place really old and dusty and barred off due to construction by Monomi?" Questioned Hinata. "Well cleaning is a small sacrifice to the fun we'll have at the party! How about we draw chopsticks to see who has to clean the Lodge!" Said Komaeda while holding out a bunch of chopsticks.

"Ahh… My title of high school level luckster really doesn't fit me… But I guess I'm fine with cleaning." Said Komaeda with an awkward smile on his face. "Cleaning? Care if I join you? Being someone of royalty I have never done anything like that for myself!" Said Sonia with a bright light shining in her eyes, "No! Someone of royalty like you should just leave it to us! I'm sure Komaeda is fine with it too!" Shouted Souda in a jealous manner.

After being dismissed by Togami, Hinata walked around the island and got to know everyone a bit more. Having nothing to do anymore Hinata just went back to his room and took a nap and set an alarm while he waited for the party to begin.

Waking up at the sound of his alarm clock he drank a glass of water then proceeded to go to the Lodge for the party. Once entering the Lodge Hinata was immediately halted by Togami who demanded a body check for weapons. "Ooook then…" Said Hinata hesitantly as Togami patted Hinata's body all over in attempt to find any suspicious bumps for knives and such.

"Ok you're safe to go." Said Togami in a bouncer-like manner. "Wait. I still need you here to help me, to help search and confiscate dangerous items and such." Said Togami in his usual assertive tone. "Well sure then." Said Hinata as he looked at the duramilin cases that Togami was lugging around once he had finished doing body checks. Hinata helped to count and find the numbers of kitchen utensils on the list that Togami had given him. "Well you are free to go now." And Hinata being free to join the party now approached the party and the vibrant smells of the super high school level cook's food hit his nose in a wonderful manner. "Wow this food smells good!" Hinata said while walked towards the others. "It tastes WAY better than it smells!" Said Owari while she was eating everything she could see. "Don't worry! There's still more to come from the kitchen!" Said Hanamura cheerily as he saw everybody enjoy his food.

"Wait I'll go get some more from the Kitchen!" Said Hanamura as he walked to the kitchen. And moments later when everybody was enjoying themselves everything was plunged into darkness. As Hinata heard the screams and exclamations of panic he felt a sharp pain of panic in his heart too. Then suddenly the lights turned on again. Then his heart felt sudden relief.

"Is everyone ok? Said Komaeda as he scanned the room for any abnormalities. As Hinata did the same, he realized that Togami was gone. "Hey, I smell something funny…" Said Owari as she continued to eat her food. "What is it?" Hinata said in an uneasy tone. "I smell…Blood." Said Owari firmly. And Hinata began to feel that pain of panic inside his heart again as she said she smelt it from under the table. As Hinata slowly approached the table which all his greatest fears lay, he wiped off the sweat from his face with his hand and slowly pulled up the table cloth… To reveal the corpse of Togami Byakuya.

After pulling up the table cloth Hinata felt all of the strength from his legs fade away into a numb fear and collapsed onto his backside. As he fell to the ground he heard panicked shouts and gasps. Then came the Monobear corpse announcement.

"I can't believe we have to doubt our friends like this… In such a fucked up investigation…" Said Hinata to Komaeda as they walked in the corridors of the Lodge. "I can't either Hinata-kun." Replied Komaeda. As the two had finished their investigation and were walking towards the Monobear Rocks for the school trial Hintata avoided eye contact with anyone in fear that they were the culprit.

"Are you ok? You look a little pale." Komaeda asked Hinata as they reached the sand of the beach. "Y-Yeah I'm fine…" Hinata said in an uneasy voice. As everyone steeled themselves for the school trial an escalator descended from the mouth of one of the Monobears on Monobear rock. Hinata watched as everyone stepped towards the escalator and he and Komaeda were the last ones still on the beach Komaeda gave Hinata a pat on the back and also stepped on the escalator.

As Hinata stood at his stand the heated debate began. Who was the culprit? Why would anyone do this to Togami? Hinata felt the need to answer these questions seeing that Togami trusted him as a friend. And after reviewing all of this evidence he could only see it pointed to one person only… Komaeda…

"Komaeda? Is it really you that murdered Togami?..." Said Hinata as tears slowly began to well in his eyes. Hinata watched as Komaeda's personality crumbled and broke down to… Something he had never witnessed in his life… After hearing Komaeda confess to planning the murder Hinata began to wonder, what had happened to the kind friend that he had? The one that woke him up in the morning and the one that had stuck with him during the investigation, was he really the same person?

But as more and more was revealed by Komaeda it clicked in Hinata's head. Even though Komaeda planned the murder, it wasn't actually him that killed Togami. And the actual culprit turned out to be… None other than the perverted chef, Hanamura Teruteru.

After he confessed Monobear had already started the vote. And the vote was cast upon, Hanamura. As he was dragged away by a chain his execution was broadcasted to everyone staring at a big television screen.

"What a fucking joke… Monobear is making a joke out of Hanamura's execution using his super high school level…" Mumbled Hinata as everybody began to leave the room with their spirits down. As he walked back to his hotel room he coincidentally saw Komaeda ahead of him.

Hinata, suddenly feeling an incredible rage boiling in his chest, he sprinted forward to tackle Komaeda. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WE WERE ALL GETTING ALONG FINE! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT" Hinata shouted as he turned Komaeda around and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. And began to punch Komaeda's face, "Oh no… Seems that the despairing stepping stone for hope was too high for you Hinata-kun. Am I wrong?" Chucked Komaeda as he wiped the blood off his split lip.

After most of his anger faded away, he felt a stinging pain on his knuckles. Blood. Not Komaeda's , but it was his. From hitting Komaeda too hard. Feeling that it was useless to question Komaeda any longer since what he was giving him wasn't answers. Hinata, disgusted with Komaeda let him go and to his surprise Komaeda pulled him in for a kiss.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Hinata screamed as he immediately wiped his lips and pushed Komaeda away and began to run back to his own room in confusion while trying to ignoring the insane chuckles of Komaeda Nagito.

_**Oh god I know this is just a repeat of the first chapter but I really need this as a stepping stone to develop my story! Please be patient QwQ (:::::) **____** free potato**_


	2. Chapter 1:5

**To trust or not to trust?: Chapter 1.5**

"Nnnn… Where am I..?" Komaeda said as he opened to eyes to nothing but darkness. Komaeda realizing it was a blindfold tried moving his arms, to discover that they were tightly bound by rope, "Is anybody out there?!" Komaeda hearing no reply tried moving his legs, but it seems they were unbound. But his arms were tied up to most likely a pole.

Komaeda hearing footsteps instantly felt scared. "Hey guys! The rich kid woke up!" Said the mysterious voice, "What? He should still be out cold." Said another voice. "Who are you people?" Komaeda said in a quiet scared voice.

"Ha! We're boogeymen!" Said one of the two that are currently in the room, Komaeda heard the other one laughing afterwards. After hearing their remarks Komaeda heard a voice coming from a speaker somewhere within the room. "We're gonna start filming on the third beep.", "Filming?" Komaeda thought to himself, why would they be filming him? After that Komaeda waited to see what would happen once the third beep was sounded.

"Aw damn! This boy's actually really cute. Lemme go first." Said one of the two voices. "God fucking damn it! I wanted to go first!" Said the other voice, "You went first last time! My turn now!" Said the first voice. "Fine you asswipe, go first. I'll work on communicating with the parents." After that was said Komaeda heard footsteps moving away from the room he was in.

"W-what are you doing!" Komaeda shouted as he squirmed as the mysterious man began to suck on his neck gently, "C'mon kid, I'll make you enjoy this. Just shut your trap." Said the man between aroused pants.

Komaeda, who was too scared to say or do anything while blindfolded and tied up began to feel tears well up in his eyes. He just sat there as the man began to touch him and violate him. "Awww… You crying kid? I'll almost be done." After the man said that Komaeda felt cold fingers go down into his pants. Komaeda unable to resist couldn't do anything about it. Next he felt his cold fingers go to his asshole. Slowly, the man began to insert his fingers into his asshole.

Komaeda finding it painful began to cry and scream louder than he ever was before. "Why is this FUCKING happening to me… God FUCKING damn it this is the **FUCKING **worst!" Komaeda screamed inside his head, Komaeda still confused and scared bit on his lip to stifle his sobs and to cope with the pain. Then suddenly he felt the man's fingers pull out.

Then a ripping sound followed. And a cold breeze of air on his thighs. The man had ripped off his pants and had put the tip of his penis on Komaeda's asshole. "W-wait… No… Don't" Said Komaeda as he was choking on his own tears.

Then came the worst of all. The man stuck it in and began to violently thrust into Komaeda. Feeling extreme pain Komaeda did nothing but cry and scream due to the pain. "Holy shit! This guy's a better fuck than a girl!" Said the man, Komaeda being overcome with pain, his mind was completely blank. He even lost his sense of time, this torture to Komaeda felt like 3 hours, but to the man it was just a several moments of pleasure of his life.

After the man was done, Komaeda had nearly passed out. "Aw fuck, the kid passed out." The man said, then another voice followed with running footsteps towards the room. "Fuck! This kid doesn't have parents! What a waste of our fucking time. We already recorded the ransom video! FUCKERS!" Said the other voice.

"Fuck…" Sobbed Komaeda as he tried to sit up, he felt that he hands were no longer bound and that his blindfold was taken off. Every time he moved he heard a ruffling noise. Komaeda wondered if he was in a bag of some sort. Using his nails to tear apart the plastic the bright sun shined into his eyes. Komaeda, found himself in the middle of a beach, slowly Komaeda crawled out and curled into a ball and hugged his knees.

"Ha…How fucking lucky can I get…" Komaeda whispered in a weak voice. Komaeda stood up and looked at his surroundings. And the thing that caught his eye the most, was the shiny piece of paper coming from the garbage bag in woke up in.

Komaeda crawled to the garbage bag to pick up the piece of paper. And pocketed the ticket in what was left of his ripped pants. Komaeda walked along the road to find the nearest place to civilization, Komaeda beginning to see stores immediately ran into the first convenience store. Komaeda, who was unconscious for who knows how long, had already forgotten when he last ate. But seeing that he had no money he couldn't do anything about it. Then suddenly he had heard that the announcement for the lottery winner which was being played on the TV inside the convenience store. And he decided to look to his. And the number on his and the TV matched perfectly.

Komaeda being shocked of his luck caught the attention of the teenager working at the cashier. "WOAH DUDE! YOU JUST FUCKING WON THE LOTTERY!" Said the boy as he turned off his PSP and congratulated Komaeda stayed silent for the whole time and silently left the store to collect his money.

"This cycle of good and bad luck… Ha… It's almost fucking funny to a point… Saved by a meteorite which hit the plane I was in hijacked by terrorists… At the cost of my parents' lives… Kidnapped by people who was after the money I had and had luckily let me go because there was nobody to pay the ransom for me… And to find the 3 million yen winning lottery ticket in the garbage bag they left me to die in… It's rather hilarious how lucky I am… " Komaeda said to himself in his apartment. While stroking the hair of his partner on his bed.

From then on, Komaeda would have lived a life of luxury and lust… He hooked up with every "cute" boy he saw and paid them for their troubles afterwards. But this all came to a halt when one day, in his mail. He had received an invitation to Hope's Peak Academy. "Now… This is some fucking luck…" Chuckled Komaeda as he threw down the letter.

_**Missy potato is trying veeeeewwwyyy hard to keep this pumping yo Q.Q I'm writing like my fuckin life depended on it yo! Seriously this inspiration is too much for me!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**To trust or not to trust?: Chapter 2**

"What… The legit… Fuck…" Hinata panted and tried to calm his breathing and to assess what just happened. After catching his breath, he decided to leave his room and to the Mart to see if there were any bandages for his knuckles. On the way, he sees Tsumiki Mikan in the Mart too looking for eye covers for her sleep. Tsumiki being a nurse immediately notices Hinata's hands and tells him to get seated as she looks for bandages for him.

"N-Not to be nosy… But what happened to your knuckles…?" Tsumiki asked as she came back with a first aid kit from the far end of the Mart. "I… Um…Beat the shit out of Komaeda."Tsumiki being surprised didn't know how to answer to Hinata, so she decided to stay silent. "I'm sorry don't hate me please! This will sting a little bit!" Tsumiki begged as she was applying saline water to a cotton pad. After she emptied the packet of saline water into the cotton pad, she began to gently clean Hinata's wounds out. "Wow… This is definitely the touch of the Super High School Level nurse.", "It doesn't hurt?" Tsumiki said with a relieved grin on her face. "Nope. Not at all." Hinata replied.

"Um… Not to be clingy… But please come to me tomorrow to change your bandages! They might get dirty and get infected!" Said Tsumiki in a more confident voice. "Will do." Hinata said as Tsumiki began to pack the stuff from the first aid kit back into it. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. Since it's so late and all." Hinata said as he left the Mart. "No problem! It's a nurse's job afterall! Hee hee." Tsumiki said as she giggled.

On his way back to his room Hinata had remembered about the… Incident that had happened with Komaeda. He didn't know why, but every time he thought of it, his heart pounded in an awkward way. And he couldn't forget the touch of Komaeda's lips on his.

Once he arrived at his room, he looked at the time. Three o'clock in the morning. He didn't even realize how tired he actually was. Being so tired, he just slipped into a deep sleep. Everything that had happened about Togami and Komaeda had just completely worn him out.

As the end of Hinata's sleep came and the bright rays of sunlight shone upon his eyes, he tried to rub them, to find out that they were constricted by rope. "What the…" Hinata moaned, tired from just waking up, his eyes needed time to adjust to the light. And what he saw in front of him, was a familiar shadow.

"Morning Hinata-kun!" Said Komaeda in his usual cheery tone, "What the FUCK are you doing in my room?!" Hinata shouted as he tried to struggle his way out of the ropes on his hands. As Komaeda sat down on his bed, Hinata noticed the bruises on his face. "Oh? You like these on my face? Quite the job you did with this! This is the least I can do for you as the useless garbage I am…" Komaeda said while laughing. "I don't even…" Hinata said as he stared at Komaeda in confusion. "Hey…Hinata, you're quite the cutie…" Komaeda said as he leaned in closer to Hinata's neck, and much to Hinata's surprise he began sucking on his neck affectionately.

"What the hell! Cut it out!" Hinata said, he tried to muster the strength to resist, but it was all drained away by the pleasure Komaeda was giving. "Pleasure?!" Hinata thought to himself. There is no way he could be enjoying this, but he was… "Hinata-kun… I know you're secretly enjoying yourself you know?" Komaeda said after he licked his lips as if he had a delicious meal. "This was to give you a little bit of hope, since you looked like you were too overwhelmed by despair after the school trial. All I'm doing is giving you a little bit of hope for you to shine as the brilliant symbols of hope you are. And did you like the kiss I gave you?" Komaeda said while stroking Hinata's hair. "Cut the hope and despair bullshit!" Said Hinata while he was still struggling in attempt to free himself from the rope. "Well, I'll let you go Hinata-kun, feel free to hit this useless garbage in front of you…" Said Komaeda while wearing a blank smile as he was undoing the ropes binding Hinata's hands from hitting Komaeda.

As Komaeda undid the rope, Hinata sat up and glared at Komaeda cautiously. "Do you know why I let you go?" Said Komaeda in a cunning tone, "Because I know you will definitely come back to me" Said Komaeda as he put his hand on his chest. "Just... Get out… Please…" Hinata said as he was walking towards the bathroom. "See you later." Said Komaeda as he closed the door behind him, Hinata decided to take a shower. Since he had an hour and about a little more before breakfast with everyone else. After exiting the shower, he did the usual. He washed his face and brushed his teeth then got dressed to go to the restaurant.

On the way he ran into Koizumi and decided that he should greet her. "Hey! Um, Good morning!" Said Hinata as he ran up to Koizumi. "Hey…" Replied Koizumi in a zombie like manner, Koizumi began to scan over Hinata's appearance and looked quite concerned. "Do I have something on my face or something? Because that's quite the stare you're giving me." Hinata asked Koizumi. "Um well… Are those… Hickeys on your neck?" Said Koizumi as she tried to look away from Hinata to hide her blush, "Ha…? Not at all! These are like… Bruises… I got from scratching mosquito bites on my neck!" Said Hinata in attempt to convice Koizumi. Koizumi, who didn't seem that convinced decided to be nice and play along with Hinata. "Oh! I see now. Well we better get going." Said Koizumi awkwardly as she left for the restaurant.

Upon arriving he scanned the Restaurant for any signs of Komaeda. But it seems like he wasn't here. Relieved, Hinata let out big sigh. "Hello! I already finished my food and came early so that I could get ready to help your re-do your bandages! I even brought the first aid kit with me! See? Hee hee." Said Tsumiki proudly as she held out her first aid kit from last night to show Hinata. "Oh. I'm nearly done with my food anyways, so go ahead." Said Hinata as he was putting down his cutlery and holding his hands out for Tsumiki to wrap.

"Oh my! Are these bruises? They look more like… Rope marks! What have you done now?" Tsumiki asked in a concerned tone, "It's nothing. So how did you sleep last night?" Hinata asked Tsumiki in attempt to change the subject. "Oh! I found an eye cover so I could sleep better last night!", "You use eye covers for your sleep?" Hinata asked, "Yes! And I'm almost done Hinata-kun!" Tsumiki said in a cheery voice. "Thanks again." Said Hinata. "No problem! Come see me tomorrow to do the same!" Said Tsumiki, she was obviously looking forward to this. After Tsumiki was done she left to join the other girls in a conversation.

Seeing that he had nothing to do, Hinata went around the Island hunting for Monobear figures. The money would be nice so he could buy stuff to the cheer people up after what happened to Togami. Hinata only manged to find one, It was a Monobear in a Bikini. "Monobear! I got one! Now give me the money. Please…" Hinata demanded hestitantly. "Beary well then." Said Monobear as he counted the coins and then proceeded to hand the counted coins to Hinata.

As Monobear left Hinata with the coins, Hinata pondered on what to buy for his fellow classmates. And which one would he buy it for? He though deeply about this as he was walking to the mart. Hinata looking around the Mart, saw a locked door with a coin insert slot next to it, decided to insert a coin in to see what happens. Once he did the door slid aside, revealing a vending machine containing things varying from food to technology. Seeing that the first thing Hinata saw in the Mart's hidden room's vending machine was a packet of sunflower seeds, he decided to buy them and give them to Gundam the next time he sees him. Seeing that it was already time for dinner, he went to the restaurant.

Hinata who was the last one to arrive scanned the room for Komaeda again. Once again he was not there. Hinata simply dismissed it, after the breakdown Komaeda had in front of the others in the School trial not like anybody would be glad to see him anyways. Trying to remove such thoughts from his mind he went to grab his plate and to get some food. After getting his food he went to sit with Tsumiki and Koizumi.

"Hello! Hinata-kun!" Said Tsumiki cheerily while swirling her spaghetti around her fork, "Hello." Hinata replied. "Mind if I check on your knuckles after you finish eating? F-Forgive me if I seem like I'm being nosy…" Tsumiki asked her usual scared tone. "What happened to your knuckles?" Koizumi asked as she ate her fried rice. "I… Uh… Hit Komaeda after the School trial." Said Hinata while trying to avoid eye contact with her because he felt guilty, " What?! You must have hit him hard to sustain injuries while inflicting them!" Said Koizumi while looking at his bandaged knuckles, "Is he alright?" Koizumi asked in a semi-concerned manner. "I don't know. I haven't really seen him around…" Replied Hinata.

Finally finishing his food, Hinata turned to Tsumiki, and unwrapped his bandages for her to see. "They seem to be healing. And faster than I expected!" Said Tsumiki as she inspected every inch of it, Koizumi looked over Tsumiki's shoulder and winced at the wounds on Hinata's hands.

After Tsumiki helped Hinata wrap his bandages again, Hinata looked around and saw Gundam who was happily chatting with Sonia and making his Four Gods of Destruction do tricks to entertain Sonia on the opposite table, seeing that Gundam was nearby and not busy he saw a chance for him to give Gundam his gift. "Um… For your Gods of Destruction." Hinata said as he handed Gundam the packet of roasted sunflower seeds. "My word! This is the favorite offering for the gods! I have looked all over the Mart in attempt to find these!" Said Gundam while staring at the packet in surprise after taking it from Hinata's hands, "Your offering has been approved." Said Gundam while opening the packets to feed his hamsters, "You're welcome." Said Hinata. "How did you get this? During my time at the Mart I have not seen anything like this!" Said Sonia while she held out her palm to have Gundam drop a sunflower seed onto her hand to feed the hamsters with, "So, if you find these Monobear figures, and you show him he will reward you with this coin that you can insert into a slot, which then opens the door to a big vending machine that contains many different items that are suitable for many different needs and they all cost a different amount of coins." Said Hinata. "Oh I see now!" Sonia said while putting her hands together.

"Well I'm going to my room now, since it's getting quite late now." Said Hinata. "Good night!" Said Sonia while waving Hinata goodbye as he was walking down the stairs. Once Hinata got inside his room, the first thing he did was put the Monobear figure on a shelf on his room somewhere, since it would be troublesome to have him lobbing it around everyday. After so, he lay down on his bed and wondered if he should play the Twilight Syndrome game. But this could be a motive for someone to kill another once again. But curiousity got the better of Hinata this time. He HAD to play the game.

After running into several people, he had to lie to get past them to play the game. Finally alone, Hinata decided start the game. To say the least, it was very… Strange game. Something like an indie horror game but with clear game like purpose to it, then came the pictures… Hinata, gradually feeling more and more scared decided to close the game and go back to his room. As he neared his room he practically ran due to the fear. With this heart pounding he just lied down and decided to forget the images for now.

As Hinata woke up, Hinata frantically swung his arms around in fear of being tied up in rope again, luckily he wasn't, but he managed to hit his hand on the wall, which caused him extreme pain in his knuckles. Afterwards he scanned the room in case Komaeda was in there somehow. But he wasn't.  
"Has Komaeda actually laid off my case?" Hinata thought to himself gladly. Awaking knowing that he wasn't about to be molested by Komaeda first thing in the morning, he felt great. He had time before it was breakfast, so he took a long shower and took his time brushing his teeth. Then he got dressed and departed for breakfast as usual.

After walking up the stairs, Hinata looked around the room for Komaeda. Again, he wasn't here. Starting to feel concerned Hinata decided to ask around for Komaeda's whereabouts. What he got wasn't answers, "That maniac!", "That Physco!" Was all he got from asking everyone who was in the restaurant, except for Souda and Nidai. What he heard from them was suspicious things like "Well, dunno!" or "No idea." Hinata obviously saw through these lies. So he got to the chase. "What have you done to Komaeda?" Hinata asked Souda. "That physco deserved it!" Souda shouted in his defense. "Deserved what? What did you do to him?" Hinata questioned Souda. Souda's shout was quite loud and caught the attention of Koizumi and Mioda "What is this you are talking about?" Koizumi said. "What the woman said!" Said Mioda as she was pointing at Koizumi, "Me and… Nidai knocked Komaeda out and tied him up and left him in the Lodge… I mean! It's so much safer to have him away from us than to have him with us!" Shouted Souda once again, "You WHAT?!" Shouted Hinata. "DANGEROUSSSSS!" Mioda shouted in a surprised tone. "Evewybody shouldn't fiwght! That is exactly what Monobear wants!" Monomi said as she popped out of nowhere. "You should really tell everyone before you take such drastic measures!" Shouted Koizumi with her hands on her hips as everybody ignored Monomi who was crying in the background, "And for a matter of fact, have you fed him?!" What will you do if he starves to death! Starving him to death also counts as I murder!" Koizumi was clearly angry with Souda. "Well for now we'll have to have someone feed him. Who volunteers?" Asked Koizumi, "Why don't you do it? Hinata." Before he even had time to object Souda handed him a tray with food on it. "He's at the lodge, I'm sure you can't miss him." Said Souda.

.

Seeing that everybody left him with no choice, Hinata went. Hinata sighed as he carried the two trays, his food and Komaeda's, because he hadn't had the chance to eat breakfast. Honestly, he was afraid of facing Komaeda after what he had done during the party. And also what he had already done to Hinata. Slowly entering the Lodge, everything that had happened to Togami came flooding back into his head. Scared, he walked around to search for Komaeda.

And there he was, out cold, on the floor. His legs and hands were tied up by thick layers of tightly wrapped rope. Hinata, feeling a bit sorry for him shook him to wake him up. "No… Don't touch me…" Muttered Komaeda as a tear slid down his cheek. "Was it a dream?" Hinata thought to himself as he proceeded to call out to Komaeda to wake him up. "Komaeda… Wake up, it's me. Hinata." Hinata said as he tried to continuously shake Komaeda's shoulder. Komaeda who woke up in an instant, looking scared and as if he was re-living a nightmare.

Hesitant to ask, but was slightly worried about Komaeda. "Are you ok? You look a little… Pale." Said Hinata in a slightly concerned tone while sitting in front of Komaeda, "You Shouldn't worry about trash like me." Said Komaeda while trying to look away from Hinata in attempt to make sure that Hinata doesn't see. Unable to wipe off the tears from his face doing, so doing so failed.

"I Uh, brought food…" Said Hinata as he was about to stand up and leave. "Don't tell me you're about to leave me here to eat this by myself with my hands tied up?" Said Komaeda while looking at the tray of food, "Right…" Said Hinata as he was about to sit down once again.

"Ha… This is nice. Being fed by a pretty boy while tied up… And those hickeys look very nice on your neck… Hinata-kun…" Komaeda said as he was chewing on a piece of toast which Hinata was holding. "Just… Don't… Make me want to feed you less." Hinata said while eating a piece of toast from his other hand. After Hinata was done feeding Komaeda and himself. He decided to untie him. "I mean, they were so tightly wrapped, I'm sure they would've done him some harm." Hinata thought to himself trying to convince himself that this was the right course of action.

"You're untying me?" Komaeda said in a surprised tone. "Don't make me regret it." Hinata replied. After Hinata undid the ropes on Komaeda's hands, he saw how white and pale they were from how tight the ropes were. Nidai and Souda did these ropes up real tight. And not to mention the horrible bruises they gave Komaeda's wrists. "Thanks… For a symbol of hope like you, to untie garbage like me…" Komaeda said. "Y-You aren't garbage." Hinata whispered, as he was going, Komaeda put his arms around him and gave him a hug. "Here's your present. Hinata-kun." Komaeda whispered in his ear, then he moved down and gave Hinata a kiss on the neck. Hinata already knew it was useless to protest and just stayed silent.

Then Komaeda let go and they silently exited the Lodge. To hear the Corpse announcement… "Again?! This can't be real… Isn't one death enough…?" Said Hinata in a frightened voice, "Oh my… This will be quite interesting…" Komaeda said while grinning.

"P-Pwease come! Your fwiend Koizumi Mahiwu!" Monomi cried as she said this. From her reaction Komaeda and Hinata instantly knew what happened had happened to her. "She's at the Bweach Hwouse! Follow me!" Said Monomi while frantically running towards the beach house, "I brought your fwiends!" Said Monomi proudly as she presented them to Mioda, Souda and Nanami.

"Tell me about the situation." Hinata said in a demanding way towards Nanami and Souda since Mioda wasn't being much of a help while foaming at her mouth. "What the hell is he doing here?!" Souda shouted while pointing at Komaeda, "Um…" Hinata couldn't bear telling them that he was the one to untie Komaeda's ropes. Monomi seeing that clearly butt into the conversation. "I untwied him! Fighting amongst friends is what Monobear wants~!" Said Monomi while winking at Hinata, " Now that's out of the way, please, tell us what happened." Hinata asked sternly. "W-We just found her like that…Propped up against the door." Said Souda while staring at Komaeda cautiously, Komaeda obviously saw that and had to make a comment. "Are you symbols of hope seriously afraid of garbage like me?" Chuckled Komaeda in an intimidating way towards Souda.

"Just save it for later. Right now we have to investigate." Hinata said while holding Souda back from hitting Komaeda. "Good luck Hinata-kun" Said Komaeda while patting Hinata on the back. Hesitant to reply, Hinata decided not to, and began investigating.

The first thing Hinata decided to check out, was the room which Koizumi's corpse was blocking. It was shower room that Monomi said was still under maintenance, so the showers weren't working. Above, Hinata saw barred windows. Owari, who came in deduced that the culprit could've escaped through the window. But then Hinata needed to test if her theory was right. "On three, I'll lift you up alright?" Said Hinata as he braced himself, "Got it!" Said Owari as she jumped onto Hinata's shoulders.

"Hnnngh!...", "What's with the grunting? You gotta poop?" Asked Owari as she started checking out the barred window, "No! You're just heavier than I thought…" Hinata said. "Here we go! The bars can be removed! And I can climb out of it whenever I wanted to!" Said Owari as she put back the bars where they belonged.

Swiftly jumping off Hinata's back, Hinata collapsed from the fatigue. "You should really train your body more." Said Owari while walking out of the room, "Well excuse me for not being a Super High School Level sports freak." Said Hinata while sitting up.

Seeing that there was no more evidence to gather from the room, Hinata exited. Hinata spotting a yellow gummy near Koizumi's body, decided to take note of that then moved on to examine the mini fridge. The only thing he saw inside was sports drinks and soft drinks. Then he went to examine the bin nearby. Which was full of empty plastic bottles that would've contained water in them, even the brand says so.

After Hinata finished investigating the mini fridge, he found Sonia kneeling down staring the mask that was found near Koizumi's corpse. "Do you know some information regarding that mask?" Hinata asked, "Yes! She's the Witch of the Sun! Psychic Itou-Chan! She's from a very popular Bishoujo anime!" Said Sonia with a sparkle in her eyes, "Wait! I have something to show you!" Said Sonia while pulling on Hinata's sleeve.

Sonia began to drag Hinata all the way to the library. And instructed him to have a seat as she was seatching through the bookshelves. "Ah! Here it is!" Said Sonia as she pulled out a magazine. This is a serial killer that wears the masks of heroes and kills people in the name of justice. Her name is Kira-Kira chan!" Said Sonia as she was translating the Spanish article to Hinata, "And the Journalist was also killed by Kira-Kira chan in the end." Said Sonia with a disappointed face, "I see. Thanks. This will really help in the school trial." Hinata thanked Sonia and exited the library. Walking back to the beach house, he decided to ask Tsumiki about her autopsy. "It was an Instant death. And I also found this in her pocket." Said Tsumiki while she was pulling out a bloody note from her pocket, "I see. Thanks."

"Hinata-kun please come with me. There is something I would like to confirm." Said Nanami to Hinata. "What is it?" Hinata replied. "You know how the girl in the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case was killed by a blow to the head with a metal bat right?" Said Nanami. "Yeah? So what about it?" Said Hinata. "I think we will find more clues if we finished the game." Said Nanami.

After Nanami and Hinata left the Beach House they had arrived at the lower floor of the Restaurant to play the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case again. But this time with the help of the Super High School Level Gamer, together, they cleared the game. To find disturbing credits. "So this game was based on non-fiction characters? Like Koizumi, Mioda, Saionji and two Kuzuryuus? After Hinata and Nanami had a small discussion on the credits their time had run out. Then investigation time was over. It was time for everyone to head to the Monobear Rock to participate in the school trials. Once everyone arrived, the escalator descended from the mouth of the Monobear carving. Having already experienced what would happen next, Hinata felt prepared this time.

The first thing that was brought up in the School Trial, was the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. Hinata helped slot in the girls in the game with the girls that are currently with them. Then came the mystery of the two Kuzuryuus. Simple, it was his little sister. As exclaimed by the boy in the game, which was Kuzuryuu.

And then the discussion of how Saionji was the murderer. Hinata just had to simply explain to people how she couldn't have changed her clothes which would've been blood ridden because she didn't even know how to dress herself properly. And also for the fact that in the packets of gummy bears she ate, she didn't eat the ones with the lemon flavored yellow ones in them.

After accusing and protesting, the evidence has finally narrowed Pekoyama Peko to be the culprit. Her final moments were the most touching. Hinata especially felt bad for Kuzuryuu. After she was dragged to her execution, Kuzuryuu had tried to save her, but got fatally injured and failing to save her. "Monobear…" Hinata hissed as he clenched his fists in anger as Sonia and Tsumiki examined Kuzuryuu. Tsumiki had deduced that it is impossible for her to save Kuzuryuu in this condition, so Monomi had to convince Monobear to save Kuzuryuu instead.

Seeing that it the murder had happened in the afternoon and that the School Trial had also taken up a lot of time, it was already time for dinner. This time Komaeda was actually there with them eating as well. Everybody ate in silence. Two murders already and bringing down their total surviving number down to 11, everybody was really depressed.

Seeing that there wasn't much of a point to sit near people, since they were too shocked to talk because it was right after an execution and a school trial, Hinata decided to sit alone. To shortly be joined by Komaeda. "Hello. Hinata-kun." Said Komaeda as he rubbed his leg against Hinata's under the table. "Hi…" Replied Hinata in an awkard and tired voice. "You seem tired." Said Komaeda while chewing on his food. "That's because I am." Said Hinata while yawning. "After you finish your food I'll take you to your room." Said Komaeda with his usual smile on his face. "Sure… Why not…" Said Hinata. After all that had happened, Hinata really couldn't care any less.

After Hinata finished his food, he and Komaeda had stood up and walked towards Hinata's room. After unlocking the door to his room, Hinata just sat on his bed. Then Komaeda came to accompany him. Komaeda hugged Hinata and leaned on him so that they'd both lie down on the Bed. "Since you're tired I'll just let you sleep in comfort." Smiled Komaeda as he hugged Hinata and pulled the blanket over the two of them. "Feeling comfy?" Komaeda said while stroking Hinata's hair. Honestly, Hinata felt safe. Even if it was Komaeda who attempted to murder one of his classmates, the warm feeling of being touched by another person, it made Hinata feel better after all these murders. And he was too tired to resist Komaeda.

This was one of the very few times where Hinata fell into such a peaceful sleep. In the arms of Komaeda in fact. Which made it even harder to believe.

_**I'M A HUMAN TYPEWRITER :D ME SO HAPPY! MUCH WRITE SUCH AMAZE! I'M GOING TO KEEP UP WITH THIS AMAZING PACE! STAY WITH ME HERE GAIS (::::) Here's another potato. **___


	4. Chapter 3

**To trust or not to trust?: Chapter 3**

"Ugnnnn…" Moaned Hinata as he turned around to bury his face into his pillow because the sun was shining on his eyes, he was finally beginning to understand why Tsumiki wore eyecovers to sleep. Already being woken up by the sun, Hinata decided to wake up. After sitting up and leaning against the headboard of his bed, he realized that Komaeda was no longer in his room.

Hinata sighed and decided to follow his usual routine, shower than proceed to brush his teeth then leave for breakfast. After opening the bathroom door, a huge wave of mist had flowed out of the door. "Ah! Morning Hinata-kun." Said Komaeda who was taking a shower. "I-I THOUGHT YOU LEFT?!" Said Hinata as he tried to turn around the close the door but was dragged in by Komaeda, "C'mon, don't you take a shower every morning? Not like you should be ashamed or anything, since we're both guys." Said Komaeda while hugging Hinata tightly making sure Hinata couldn't move while trying to get his clothes drenched in water. "Oh come on…" Said Hinata, being left with no choice, he decided to take off his clothes and shower too.

"Want me to wash your back for you?" Said Komaeda as he reached for a sponge, "Why not?" Said Hinata while kneeling down for Komaeda to wash his back for him, after Komaeda finished, he put his arms around Hinata's shoulders and gave him hug. Komaeda who had his hands in front of him, Hinata held one of them.

"Let's get out, since it's nearly time for breakfast and all." Said Komaeda as he stood up and turned off the water and grabbed two towels for both him and Hinata. Hinata catched the towel Komaeda threw at him and wrapped it around himself as he walked out of the bathroom to get his clothes. After picking up his clothes, Komaeda went outside of the bathroom to accompany Hinata.

As they both got dressed, Hinata noticed how much more masculine Komaeda's chest and abdomen were compared to his. "You like what you're seeing?" Giggled Komaeda as he put his shirt on, Hinata blushed at the fact that he was caught staring at Komaeda's body just turned around and stayed silent. "If you like what you're seeing, I see no reason to be shy." Said Komaeda as he leaned in to kiss Hinata, Hinata stood there and blanked out, but at the last second he tried to push Komaeda away. But he managed to use his height to his advantage and pinned Hinata down to the bed. "Stop…! We have to go soon!" Said Hinata said he tried to break free from Komaeda's grip. "We'll only be late for a couple of minutes. No biggie." Said Komaeda as he attempted to kiss Hinata again.

Hinata was backed up into a corner again. Having no choice he just had to go with it. He was beginning to get used to this, and beginning to enjoy it. "Not so bad is it?" Said Komaeda as he finally got off Hinata. "Let's just go." Said Hinata as he properly buttoned his shirt, as he was, Komaeda decided to help him button his shirt. "I can do it myself!" Said Hinata.

After they were done, they left for the restaurant. As soon as they arrived, all Hinata saw was hateful glares directed at Komaeda. As Hinata saw a group of people debating over something and Saionji crying and also a very eerie area filled with candles a board with a collection of photos and a bull's skull. As Hinata was about to go over and ask what was going on. Komaeda held Hinata's hand and directed him to a table. "I'll get us food." Said Komaeda as he sat Hinata down, as Hinata looked around Komaeda had decided to choose the table furthest from everybody else. As Komaeda arrived with two plates of food, Hinata silently thanked him and began to eat. "What do you think happened to Kuzuryuu?" Said Hinata while pushing his plate of food away as he was remembering what had happened yesterday and had lost some of his appetite. "Well, it's up to Monobear. And you should eat. It's bad for you if you don't." Said Komaeda as he pushed the plate back towards Hinata with a smile of his face. "If you're not going to eat it I'll feed it to you." Said Komaeda as he forked Hinata's bacon and was about to put it in his mouth. "Fine." Said Hinata as he grabbed the fork from Komaeda's hand.

As after Hinata and Komaeda finished their food, the others had decided to explore the new island after Monomi defeated the Monobeast. Following from the back of the pack, Komaeda and Hinata had followed their Trial in silence. To discover that the new island was called Titty Typhoon. "I'll go look around. You should too." Said Hinata to Komaeda. "I'll follow you around then." Said Komaeda as he tailed Hinata.

As Hinata walked to what looked like a giant hall of some sort, he was greeted by Mioda Ibuki. Who was literally fan-girling over the entire building itself. After some conversation Hinata had found out this was a live house. And that Ibuki was looking forward to preforming in it for everyone. Seeing that her Super High School Level was somewhat related to music, Hinata felt a little excited too. After Hinata had finished investigating the live house completely, he had noticed that Komaeda had wandered off somewhere else.

After finishing investigating the live house, Hinata decided to go the hospital. And little to his surprise he found Tsumiki there and Komaeda there. After asking Tsumiki where the others went, Hinata found out that they were all in the inner wards of the Hospitals. "Aren't you coming along too?" Asked Hinata. "Sonia sure knows how differentiate herself from trash. She should be glad I'm not one of those people who don't notice their own worth. I don't deserve to be with such talented people." Said Komaeda as he pushed Hinata on to go to the inner wards.

And as soon as he arrived Hinata saw a bunch of people dressed as doctors and nurses wearing Monobear masks push a gurney towards a patient's room. And as people gathered in the room and the nurses and doctors dispersed from the room, it was the wounded Kuzuryuu who was resting on the bed. "Kuzuryuu…!" Said Hinata in an unexpectedly happy voice, "You look like you've seen a ghost or some shit." Said Kuzuyuu. After exchanging a few questions, the others began to do the same with Kuzuryuu.

Tsumiki, being a Super High School Level nurse, gave herself the responsibility as a nurse to take care of Kuzuryuu until he's fully recovered. After leaving Kuzuryuu to rest in the Hospital, Hinata decided to meet up with Komaeda and update Kuzuryuu's situation to him. "I see." Said Komaeda as he walked alongside Hinata. "It's getting pretty late now. We should go back to the restaurant and eat dinner." Said Hinata as they crossed the bridge linking them from the Titty Typhoon and Jabberwock Park. "There's still some time left. Come." Said Komaeda as he pulled Hinata to the benches at the park, generally it was a peaceful place. But the ominous ticking time bomb completely ruined the atmosphere.

"Why did you bring me here?" Said Hinata as he watched Komaeda plucked flowers out of the ground. "Who knows? I just like the atmosphere here." Said Komaeda as he pulled the petals of the flowers one by one and watched them scatter in the wind. After Komaeda finished doing so, he pulled down on Hinata's shoulders to make him lie down on the grass. Hinata looked up. It was the dark sky, filled by shiny stars. Hinata felt so calm and serene seeing such a scene in front of his eyes. As he was scanning for stars that could've formed into a shape, he felt Komaeda's hand grab his. Hinata felt a warm feeling spreading in his heart. "I love you. If you haven't realized." Said Komaeda as he squeezed Hinata's hand tighter inside his, "I know." Said Hinata as he shifted his fingers around to get a better grip. This relationship might've been strange, but beggars can't be choosers. Hinata honestly felt much better with Komaeda even though the others think he's insane. But Hinata had convinced himself there must have been a reason. And that he will find that reason later in time.

"We should really go. I'm sure the others are getting worried." Said Hinata. "It's fine." Said Komaeda as he rolled to his side to face Hinata and pinch his cheek then he gave Hinata a hug. "Hajime. I have one thing to tell you. If I was going to die here, I want it by your hands if possible." Whispered Komaeda into Hinata's ear.

"No! You won't die!" Said Hinata unexpectedly loudly, "Ha… Trash shouldn't have the right to choose how they die." Said Komaeda, "You're not trash, you're just as good as everyone here." Said Hinata as he hugged Komaeda back. "You know that's not true." Komaeda said as he let out a blank laugh. "Well, time to go." Said Komaeda as he let go of Hinata and sat up. Finally free from Komaeda's hug, the wind that blew over Hinata felt cold. As Hinata rubbed his hand against his arm to warm himself up a bit he felt Komaeda put his jacket on Hinata. "Let's have dinner in your room." Said Komaeda as he zipped his jacket onto Hinata noticing that he was cold. "The others will worry!" Said Hinata in protest, "We'll go next morning. And it would be a waste to not use that microwave I took from the new island." Said Komaeda.

Hinata, who didn't want to leave Komaeda eating alone, went along with him to the Mart to pick up some microwave meals. Hinata and Komaeda both carried their meals, and together they went to Komaeda's room. As soon as Hinata arrived, he had noticed that this was his first time with Komaeda not in his own room. As Komaeda plugged the microwave in, he took the meals and put them inside.

"How about we shower as we're waiting?" Said Komaeda with an excited look to his face, "Not this again…" Hinata sighed. "Nothing better to do is there?" Said Komaeda as he took his shirt off. Having no choice, Hinata joined him. As the room began to fill with the mist of the hot water, Hinata and Komaeda went in the bathtub.

"This is a little depressing." Said Hinata to Komaeda as he squirted water out of his hands, "What is?" Komaeda asked in a genuinely confused voice. "I didn't even have my first kiss with a girl before you." Said Hinata as the color of his face paled in disappointment. "You want another one? Or do you want me to wear a school girl's uniform the next time I do to make you feel better?" Komaeda giggled. "Ok now that's something I don't want inside my mind." Said Hinata as he tried to splash Komaeda with the bath water. "Ok. That's it!" Said Komaeda as he leaned closer to Hinata's face and gave him a kiss. Hinata didn't even realize Komaeda was going to kiss him until his their lips touched. "Bully!" Said Hinata as he was completely flustered by what just happened. And Komaeda celebrated a small victory since Hinata didn't freak out or hit him this time. "Where's your shampoo?" Hinata asked. "How about I just wash your hair for you?" Said Komaeda as he squirted shampoo onto Hinata's hair, "I'm old enough to bathe myself." Said Hinata. "Fine." Said Komaeda. Hinata felt surprised and happy that Komaeda finally got off his case. After they were done they got dressed.

"I'll take them out." Said Hinata as he opened the door of the microwave. Hinata who tried to take the meals right out of the microwave, felt a shocking pain to his fingers as he touched the meal. He had completely forgotten to retrieve the meals with a towel, as the pain spread through hand he had let out a loud swear.

"What happened?" Asked Komaeda in a concerned tone, "Nothing much. Just burnt my fingers on the meals." Said Hinata as he was sucking on his fingers to numb the pain, then Komaeda reached out for his hand and sucked on his fingers. "Feel better?" Said Komaeda as he stared into Hinata's eyes. "Uh… Yeah." Said Hinata as he went to the bathroom to run his fingers under the tap.

After the pain had mostly faded away, Hinata went to eat with Komaeda. "In my opinion, this is way better than eating with the others." Said Komaeda, "Yeah, but I don't want them to have strange assumptions about possible murders or such. "It's only one day Hinata." Said Komaeda. "You're pretty stubborn aren't you?" Said Hinata as he pushed Komaeda playfully, "So are you." Said Komaeda as he pushed him back. "Have I met you anywhere before?" Hinata asked Komaeda, "Define, before." Said Komaeda as he put down his meal and lied down on the bed, "I mean, before coming to Hope's Peak." Said Hinata as he lied down next to Komaeda. "Honestly, I don't remember. And if I did I would remember a cute face like yours." Chuckled Komaeda. As it got later, the two had gotten to know each other more. But the later it got, the more tired Hinata got. Komaeda caught him letting out a yawn.

"Sleepy already?" Komaeda asked as he turned to his side to hug Hinata. "Yeah." Said Hinata as he rubbed his eyes, "Mind if I sleep on my own tonight?" Hinata asked Komaeda. "Damn. Whatever. One night without a pretty boy in my arms." Said Komaeda. "I'm sure you'll live." Said Hinata as he exited Komaeda's room. "See you tomorrow morning." Said Komaeda as he waved to Hinata.

As Hinata walked back to his room, he ran into Kuzuryuu, who had snuck out of his Hospital bed to go back to his own room. "Are you sure you're ok? I think you might want to see Tsumiki and ask her if you're free to go first." Said Hinata while eyeing Kuzuryuu worriedly, "I'm fine. It's not like I'm going to die or anything." Said Kuzuryuu as he continued to hobble towards his room.

"I hope things simmer down now…" Said Hinata as he felt the comfort of returning to his own bed, after spending a whole day with Komaeda, he thought that he wasn't that bad, and he just had a few flaws. But those flaws had resulted into every one of his classmates to utterly despise him. But Hinata, being the one Komaeda would do anything for, he would one day attempt to correct his ways and clear him of his flaws.

Feeling tired, Hinata decided to tuck in for the day. Finally being able to sleep by himself, he relished the cool space on the bed and had the freedom to roll around on it more. Having such a rare chance, he slipped into a calming sleep. But as his calm sleep was rippled by disturbing images of despairing teenagers being mowed down by guns and skeletons with scraps of rotting greyed meat on them, and as the images got more vivid and frequent, Hinata woke up with a cold sweat. And an ominous chill running down his spine.

"What the fuck was that…" Hinata whispered to himself as he wiped the sweat off his face and tried to calm his breathing. The images he saw, still clear as the day in his head, terrified him. Trying to rid them of this thoughts, he took a long shower. After feeling much calmer, Hinata stepped out of the shower to find that he was about to be late for breakfast.

Brushing his teeth quickly, he quickly got dressed and ran for the restaurant. As he neared the restaurant, he stopped running and slowed to a walking pace. As he approached the restaurant, he heard a faint crying noise. "Must be Saionji or Tsumiki again. What happened now?" Hinata thought to himself as he made his way up the stairs.

But much to his surpise, it was Owari who was crying. And it looked unexpectedly cute in some way. "What is this dark magic?!" Said Gundam as his hamsters were chewing on cherry tomatoes while nesting themselves in Gundam's purple scarf. And next, Komaeda had come and approached Hinata to give him a hug then proceeded to say this, "I utterly hate your guts." Said Komaeda with a genuine smile on his face. Hinata felt a choking pain in his chest. "What?..." Said Hinata almost speechless.

"I have a very important secret to tell you Hinata-kun!" Komaeda said with a spark in his eyes, Hinata rendered speechless had no choice but to listen. And they were completely clear lies. Kuzuryuu being a fake, Monobear telling him that Nidai kicked the bucket and Togami who was dead being the traitor among them.

Then Mioda had approached Hinata and gave him a strangely energetic, but not as wild morning greeting. Everything felt out of place. And it was only Komaeda, Mioda and Owari who was acting weird. "Is this some kind of joke that's not working out quite well?" Said Hinata. "I think everyone lost it." Said Saionji as she chewed on gummy bears. "T-that's not it! Mioda-san has an extremely high fever!" Said Tsumiki. "Did I ask you stupid pig bitch?" Said Saionji as she glared down Tsumiki.

Hinata, who decided to test Tsumiki's theory, put his hand on Komaeda's forehead, and found it extremely hot to the touch. "You're right Tsumiki!" Said Hinata. To make sure, Hinata put his hand on Owari and Mioda's forehead. All extremely hot to the touch.

"What fever? I'm feeling GREAT today!" Said Komaeda. Hinata obviously saw through the lie. As more people gathered in the restaurant, Monobear had appeared to explain the motive for more killings. Despair fever he called it. And it was obvious who had caught it. Komaeda had the Liar's Disease, Mioda with Coward's disease and lastly Owari with the Weak disease.

Monobear was rolling on the floor dying of laughter as he saw the faces of the students as he told them that the disease could be contagious, Tsumiki had began to panic. But she wasn't the only one. Saionji had suggested to run for the hills and Souda had begged Sonia to run away before she catches the germ of this disgusting disease. As the panic worsened, Komaeda had begun to spill more lies and extremely depressing sentences, he had fainted.

"K-Komaeda!" Said Hinata immediately rushing to his side, "Save the panic for later! We need to set up a quarantine zone!" Said Sonia with a leader's tone of voice, "I'll go help Tsumiki with Komaeda, Owari and Mioda." Said Hinata as he carried Komaeda on his back.

As Tsumiki held the hands of Owari and Mioda and led them towards the third island, Hinata carried Komaeda on his back. As they neared the Hospital, Hinata began to lose his breath and felt a burning pain on his back. As he put Komaeda on the bed, the pain worsened, and Tsumiki heard from the ward she was dressing the girls in.

"Are you ok?" Tsumiki asked as she hurried to Komaeda's room. "Ugh… My back…" Hinata said as clenched his back. "Let me see. Is it here?" Tsumiki asked while pushing down on the exact area where the pain was coming from the most. "Yes! YES! Ow!" Said Hinata as he squirmed in pain, "You've pulled a muscle. It doesn't seem bad, but the pain it's causing you is quite bad. I'll tend to you now if you like." Said Tsumiki as she pulled Hinata's shirt down, "I-It's fine. Tend to Komaeda and the others first." Hinata said while trying to calm himself to ease the pain.

"Could you dress Komaeda for me later? , I have changed male patients before… But, I don't really…" Said Tsumiki as she applied medicine to Hinata's back and not knowing how to end the sentence, "It's ok. I understand." Replied Hinata. "Thank you." Said Tsumiki while massaging Hinata's back. "Feeling better?" Tsumiki asked Hinata. "Yeah… Thanks. I'll dress him now." Said Hinata finally mustering the strength to stand up.

"I… Hate… You…" Said Komaeda in a very weak voice, Hinata, that now knew that he was suffering from the Liar's disease felt a small sense of relief in his heart. "Right back at'cha." Said Hinata as he took off Komaeda's shirt.

After finishing changing Komaeda into the a hospital gown, he walked to the lobby, to find Souda and Kuzuryuu. After being updated that Kuzuryuu volunteered to help and that Souda had built some sort of communication monitor with a camera wired up to it and a monitor that displayed what the other camera saw, then he was told by Souda that the others who were in a makeshift quarantine were taking shelter in the motel nearby the Hotel. And Souda had notified him that the Hospital group and the Motel group were to make some contact before Monobear announcements.

"You don't look that good." Said Kuzuryuu noticing Hinata massaging his own back, "I could say the same to you." Said Hinata while staring into Kuzuryuu's eyepatch. "It's nothing." Said Kuzuryuu, "Well, I'll go check on Komaeda." Said Hinata as he stood up from his seat. "I'll go check on Mioda and Owari then." Said Kuzuryuu while doing the same.

The first thing Hinata saw in the hallways was Tsumiki walking frantically with a basin filled with water with a towel hanging out. "Hinata-kun! Perfect! Komaeda's temperature is the highest out of the three. It would be nice if you could dampen the towel and put it on his forehead to rid him of some of his heat." Said Tsumiki as she rushed into the room and placed it down quickly. "Sure. I'll leave you to do your thing." Said Hinata as he walked into the room.

Hinata pulled a chair next to Komaeda's bed and took the towel from the edge of the basin and dipped it into the water then wrung the towel of most of its water then folded it neatly, then Hinata put the dampened towel onto Komaeda's forehead. After most of the chaos had faded, Hinata had noticed how terribly Komaeda was suffering from the despair fever.

Komaeda was uttering incoherent sentences in a very weak voice and he was sweating from the heat of the fever. But since Hinata wasn't the one with the fever, he wouldn't know a single bit of what Komaeda was going through at the moment. Hinata felt that this time, it was his turn to look after Komaeda. "I won't let you die." Hinata said to himself as he stroked Komaeda's hair.

Hinata repeated the process for hours, hoping this would help Komaeda in the slightest. But the fever wasn't going to go down that easily. As Hinata lost his sense of time and was completely absorbed in his job, Tsumiki came into the room with something that looks like a convenience store bento. "It's lunch time!" Said Tsumiki as she pulled another chair next to Hinata and sat down next to him. "It's that late already? What about Kuzuryuu? " Said Hinata, "Don't worry! He's eating in the lobby." Said Tsumiki as she handed Hinata a pair of chopsticks and another Bento.

"Thanks." Hinata said as he opened his Bento. The both ate in silence, since both didn't know what to talk about. "Is your back ok? Have you caught the fever yet?" Tsumiki questioned Hinata, "My back's fine and I don't think I've lost it." Chuckled Hinata, "That's good to know. Heeheh." Said Tsumiki as she ate her lunch.

"How are Mioda and Owari?" Hinata asked as he put his empty lunch box on the table near the side, "Their fevers aren't that bad, their fevers don't really affect them that much besides from the change of personality and heat. But they can walk around unlike Komaeda-kun. He's the one who's having it worst right now. And judging from his condition… He… Might not make it." Said Tsumiki as she hurriedly finished what was left of her lunch. "Thank you for helping me out." Said Tsumiki as she stood up and brushed her dress for any rice grains and such.

"You're welcome." Hinata said in a troubled voice. As he tried to blink away the tears welling up in his eyes, watching Tsumiki move around, he really saw that Tsumiki had experience working in busy environments with multiple patients. She would make a wonderful nurse one day. If they managed to get out of this island. As the sun set, and night approached, Hinata had remembered that he needed to contact the motel group to update them on Hospital group's condition. Placing the damp towel one last time before he left the room, Hinata went to the lobby to find that Kuzuryuu had already turned on the device.

"Hey." Hinata said in attempt to greet Kuzuryuu. "You doing fine?" Asked Kuzuryuu as he turned around to inspect Hinata. "Yeah." Replied Hinata. The conversation came to a halt as Souda came up on the flickering screen. "How you guys doing over there?" Souda asked, "K-Komaeda… Might not make it Tsumiki said." Said Hinata with a distraught tone to his voice, "But Mioda and Owari are holding out fine, but the personality changes are still there." Said Hinata. "I see. I'll let the others at the Motel know then." Said Souda as he turned off his device.

Minutes later, the Monobear nighttime announcement had been said, and Hinata saw Monobear walking into the Hospital. "What are you doing here?!" Kuzuryuu said as he pointed at the black and white stuffed toy. "How BEARY rude it is to point at me!" Said Monobear as his claws extended from its paws. "I am here to inform you that only one person may stay in the Hospital after night time." Monobear said as the claws retracted from its paws.

Since Kuzuryuu and Hinata would do no good since they had the least experience, they had to leave the already busy Tsumiki with all the work even at night. "Sorry… Good night." Said Hinata to Tsumiki. "It's fine… Really! I've done dealt with things like this before!" Said Tsumiki with a wide grin on her face. "Well I'll be going to the Hotel since me and Kuzuryuu have no other place to go." Said Hinata. "Good night!" Said Tsumiki as she waved briefly then went back to the wards to tend for her patients.

Hinata and Kuzuryuu exchanged no words as they walked back to their rooms. As soon as Hinata arrived, he had realized how empty his room was without Komaeda in it. Now that he was alone, Hinata's tears immediately welled up in his eyes and freely flowed down. As Hinata felt his body numb from the pain echoing from his heart, he fell into his bed and cried for as long as he could. "I don't know what I'd do without him…" Hinata whispered to himself at one point.

Once Hinata woke up, he saw in the mirror how red his eyes were. After going through his usual routine, Hinata dropped by the Mart to get some eye drops and breakfast for Tsumiki, Kuzuryuu and himself. As Hinata walked on the bridge that leads to the third island, he quickly uncapped his eyedrops and applied them to his eyes.

"You're here quite early aren't you?" Said Kuzuryuu while sitting on the lobby's couches, "I brought you something to eat." Said Hinata as he handed a boxed sandwich to Kuzuryuu. "Thanks." Said Kuzuryuu as he opened it, "Where's Tsumiki? I've got hers too, I'll hand it to her before we have to make the call." Said Hinata as he put down his sandwich. "She's probably resting in the 2nd floor's resting room." Said Kuzuryuu.

As Hinata went up the stairs, Hinata heard the familiar giggling of Tsumiki Mikan. She looked like she was having a nice dream. It was unfortunate Hinata had to wake her up. "Wake up… It's nearly time for the Monobear announcements." Said Hinata as he shook Tsumiki gently. "Haaa…? Hinata-kun?!" Oh no! I overslept this late?!" I have to check if Komaeda and the others are alright!" Said Tsumiki as she sprang up from her bed and tried to untangle her hair in a rush. "Hold your horses! I brought you breakfast. You should eat before you check up on them. And that wouldn't take up too much of your time would it?" Said Hinata as he put his hands on Tsumiki's shoulders to calm her down.

"Here." Said Hinata as he handed the sandwich to Tsumiki, "Thank you." Said Tsumiki as she politely took the box, "H-How… Is Komaeda holding up?" Hinata asked Tsumiki, "He's still bedridden, and his condition is slowly getting worse." Said Tsumiki in a soft voice. Hinata let out a sigh and stood up to go downstairs. "Don't overwork yourself." Said Hinata as he went down the stairs, "I'll try not to." Said Tsumiki with her mouth full. Seeing the time, Hinata saw the time and realized that it was finally time for their conference session with Souda.

"I've turned it on already. I'm just waiting for Souda to turn it on from his side." Said Kuzuryuu as he finished what was left of his sandwich. "Wheres Souda?" Said Hinata as he picked up his sandwich and opened his sandwich box. "What's taking that guy so long?" Kuzuryuu said in a clearly annoyed tone. As Hinata bit into his sandwich, the monitor flickered and Souda's face was on the monitor. "Mornin!" Said Souda while chewing on a slice of toast, "You're late!" Said Kuzuryuu, "Sorry! The others and myself included had to get breakfast and come here too. " Said Souda.

"Anything worthy of informing the others about?" Said Souda, "Not much has changed. But Komaeda's condition is gradually worsening." Said Hinata. "I'll make sure it gets to them." Said Souda before turning off the Camera on his end. Once the monitor went blank, Hinata turned it off along with the camera. Once again, Hinata let out a big sigh. "I'm gonna go check on Komaeda." Said Hinata as he took his empty sandwich box with him as he walked towards Komaeda's room.

"How ya doing…?" Hinata asked Komaeda while pulling a chair next to Komaeda's bed. "I feel great… At the tippity top of the fucking world…" Komaeda replied with a very weak voice. "You'll get better… I believe in Tsumiki." Said Hinata as he put a dampened towel on Komaeda's forehead.

Hinata lifted the covers and held Komaeda's hand. Once Hinata had Komaeda's hand in his, he noticed that Komaeda's hands were shaking and they were still very hot. Hinata noticed that Komaeda started groaning, and it was from the effort he tried to put into squeezing Hinata's hand back as a form of reassurance. It was weak, but this was the best Komaeda could muster at the moment.

Hinata had continued to look after Komaeda until Monobear had to kick him out because of hospital rules. As he walked with Kuzuryuu to go back to the hotel, Hinata had noticed how quickly his heart was beating. Once Hinata had arrived at his room, he had realized that it was the unease of Komaeda's condition that was causing it. And the more he thought about it, the worse he began to feel. Having no other choice, Hinata decided to go to bed.

Hinata had barely gotten any sleep, and seeing that it was already morning, Hinata had woken up early and decided to grab breakfast for Kuzuryuu and Tsumiki as he ran towards the Hospital in the morning. This time, Hinata came earlier. And there was still some time before the Monobear announcements were to be announced. Seeing that he had some time before the conference, Hinata wanted to check on Komaeda.

As he was about to get up, a very tired Tsumiki came out rubbing her eyes. "Tsumiki! You look like you're exhausted! You should go rest on the 2nd floor's resting rooms!" Said Hinata, "Yeah… I think I should too." Said Tsumiki as she went towards the stairs. Hinata had walked into Komaeda's room hoping he his condition had improved even by a little bit. But it was still the same. Hinata had lost all of his appetite, and had decided to go back to the lobby. Hinata had turned on the monitor in advance because he wanted to save the pain of turning it on later. But to his surprise, something actually appeared on the monitor before the appointed time. Someone in a hospital gown who was walking up a ladder towards a rope with a noose on it.

Once the person's objective was clear, Hinata had immediately ran towards the live house in attempt to stop the person. But by the time he got there, it was already too late. Without a moment of hesitation Hinata ran for the Motel to cry for help. Once he got the others, he had found out that the door was blocked. He and the others had managed to ram the door open. And when they did, another body had appeared. The body of Saionji Hiyoko bound to a pillar with tape.

"How is this… Possible…" Said Hinata as he walked deeper into the live house. As the body announcements went off, Hinata had decided to check on the others at the hospital. Once Hinata arrived, the first thing he saw was Komaeda, on his two feet in the hospital gown. "Komaeda?!" Said Hinata in a surprised tone, and without thinking about it, Hinata had ran to Komaeda and hugged him.

"Hey… This is a first." Said Komaeda as he regained his balance and hugged Hinata back. "I heard the announcement and decided to check it out." Said Komaeda, just before Hinata opened his mouth to inform Komaeda of the situation, a confused Owari came out to the lobby. Which left Mioda. Who was the only one of the three missing who was wearing hospital gown. "Owari and Saionji's bodies are in the live house. I'll explain what happened later." Said Hinata as he pushed Komaeda back into his room. "Bodies?" Said Owari curiously.

"Get changed. We have to investigate. I'll meet you later at the live house." Said Hinata as he left the room to go to the live house, "I'll be quick. Just wait." Said Komaeda as he held Hinata's hand to prevent him from going. As Komaeda said he would, he changed quickly. "I feel like I'm missing something." Said Komaeda as he walked alongside Hinata to the livehouse. "You've been out cold for almost three days. The reason why, I'll explain later why, for now just focus on the investigation." Replied Hinata, "I see. I must have caused you to worry quite a bit haven't I?" Said Komaeda, Komaeda completely hit the bull's eye and Hinata decided to stay quiet until they arrived.

After the investigation and after Tsumiki was found as culprit

"Tsumiki… It's hard to believe… Someone like you… Doing something like that. After you treated me so many times!" Said Hinata with a pained look to his face, "Heehee…" Said Tsumiki as her usual self, "I know you love Komaeda-kun you know. And that's okay, because I have someone who has forgiven me and I love that person." Said Tsumiki while placing her hands on her chest, "What are you…" Before Hinata had time to finish his sentence, Tsumiki was to be dragged out for her execution.

Once again, her execution was viewed to the other students through a large screen. "How many more deaths will it take until this all stops…?" Thought Hinata to himself, Komaeda, who caught Hinata blanking out in his own thoughts gave him a pat on the back and slung his arm around his shoulder. "We should go." Said Komaeda as he lead the tired Hinata out of the Monobear rock.

As Komaeda led Hinata to his room, Hinata tripped over his own feet and fell. And he felt weak. After the heated debating and investigation, Hinata had finally remembered that he didn't eat breakfast. "Are you ok?" Komaeda asked Hinata, "I'm fine. I just… Need to get something to eat." Said Hinata as he took Komaeda's hand and stood up. After notifying Nanami to tell the others that he was going to go rest in his room, Hinata went to the Mart with Komaeda to get something to eat.

Once Hinata arrived at his room with Komaeda, he ate slowly, and there was no taste to his food. "How are you feeling?" Hinata asked Komaeda, "I feel normal. But I honestly remember nothing about getting sick." Said Komaeda. "You know I actually thought you were going to die." Said Hinata as he laid face down on his bed, "Ha… I really wish I did though…" Chuckled Komaeda weakly, "Why do you want to die?" Hinata asked Komaeda. "My luck… It's an uncontrollable roller coaster that I, myself cannot stop. It's the endless cycle of good and bad luck. I've obtained extreme good luck, at the cost of extremely… Unpleasant things…" Said Komaeda as he hugged his own knees.

Hinata, who knew that it was a topic that Komaeda wasn't very willing to talk about, decided to stop asking. "Even if I died… I would want to die… To help you." Said Komaeda, "It's as if you want me to be responsible for it you know…" Said Hinata while turning to face the ceiling of his room, "I'd rather you live my life in your place than me living mine in your place." Replied Komaeda. "Just… Don't die… Please…" Said Hinata as he hugged Komaeda. "You're really warming up to me aren't you?" Said Komaeda as he hugged Hinata back. Without intending to, Hinata fell asleep.

As white noise turned into the lively chatter of a classroom, Hinata opened his eyes and a whirlpool of white paint unwrapped itself and morphed into different colors to form the colors of the desks, chairs and room. The next Hinata knew it found himself seated in a classroom. The faces of the people in the room were blank. He could hear incoherent voices slowly becoming clearer and clearer. They were the voices of gossiping students.

Rumors and rumors of a certain person going to Hope's Peak and rumors that his parents had his parents were having great difficulty paying the money for it. It all… Was a strangely familiar topic to Hinata. And thoughts flooded his head. "Leave me alone…" , "I want to be able to be proud of myself." But a sudden thought appeared to Hinata. What meaning did these words pose towards him. "Who am I?" After hearing that, the sentence repeated itself quickly until it became a high pitched screech.

Hinata sprung up from his bed. Once again, he was woken from his sleep by disturbing dreams. This is happening too much to be a coincidence. But he wasn't the only one. "Having trouble sleeping?" Komaeda asked while trying to calm his breathing. "You don't seem that good yourself either." Said Hinata while doing the same. "C'mere." Said Komaeda, Hinata crawled over to Komaeda willingly. Komaeda hugged Hinata and lied down with his in his arms. "Both having bad dreams eh?" Said Komaeda as he snuggled closer to Hinata's neck. "You too huh…" Whispered Hinata as he drifted into sleep.

_**Hi guys! I've been busy spamming legit, TONS of Path of Exile. I had to literally wean myself off of it to write this! I'll try to keep this up! #3(::::)3 Keep the tater love going!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**To trust or not to trust?: Chapter 4**

"Wake up…" Hinata said as he shook Komaeda. "I'm tired. A little more." Said Komaeda as he buried his into the pillows, "This is a complete reverse of what usually goes on." Said Hinata as he gave up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Even after Hinata finished, Komaeda still refused to get up. "What's taking you so long?" Hinata asked as he dried his hair with a towel. "Bad. Night. Of. Sleep." Said Komaeda as he turned to his side. "I have no choice then… I'll bring you something later." Said Hinata as he got up from the bed, "Have a nice time…" Said Komaeda as he briefly waved then shuffled in the blankets afterwards.

"Hinata! What a surprise to find you here." Said Nanami as she opened her eyes wide with shock, "Yeah… It's been long since I've been with everyone." Said Hinata as he walked up the stairs with Nanami for breakfast. "There's good news by the way. Nidai is back. But… This is hard to explain… But I think it's better if you see it for yourself." Said Nanami as she pointed a strange, but familiar back.

The back turned around, and it revealed the face of a robot. A robot, named Nidai Nekomaru. "Nidai…?" Said Hinata in a shocked tone. "Yes! It is I! Nidai Nekomaruuuu!" Yelled Nidai as he ate, "But isn't this good? Since Nidai is doing good." Said Sonia, "You have a point." Said Hinata as he grabbed his food. He sat with Nanami, Gundam, Souda, Nidai, Owari, Kuzuryuu and Sonia as he ate. But he had to take note of the time. Now being free from Komaeda, he realized how much fun it was to be with the others once in a while.

As Hinata was about to leave and get Komaeda's food on the way, Komaeda himself had come to the restaurant. "What are you doing here?" Said Kuzuyuu, "Oh right. Trash like me doesn't deserve with people such as yourself." Said Komaeda in his usual tone. "Guys. Cut it out." Said Hinata trying to sound like he wasn't picking sides. "To get down to the point, should we be worrying more about this traitor who might be among us, more than anything?" Said Komaeda in attempt to revive the topic of conversation brought up by Monobear at the last school trial.

"You know, it could be Hinata. The person who you would suspect the least could be the best chance of the right person? And also His Super High School Level talent remains hidden. Which makes him easily suspectable." Said Komaeda. This is what Hinata hated about Komaeda. Deep within him, he wanted to trust Komaeda and have him trust him back too. But sometimes he's the one who stabs him in the back at the same time. Hinata found it very hard for himself to make this decision but it usually weighed in favor of leaning to Komaeda for help.

Afterwards, Sonia demands for them to stop fighting and Nidai claims that he can brighten the mood with a new feature that he found in his body. As the others stopped bickering to see his "new feature" he turned it on and beverages were running out from his eyes. As Owari tried to fill her cup with Coca Cola Kuzuryuu made a very rude comment regarding Monobear messing with people's bodies like that. Monomi agrees and adds in to it too. Monobear being very angry immediately beats up Monomi then proceeds to tempt the others to explore the new island.

"We're not fucking going on any island! Every time we do, someone is killed." Protested Kuzuryuu, "That's too bad… Now you can't get the juicy files on the Future Foundation I have here… Can you? And The files on you bastards past life! And the parts to make a boat!" Said Monobear tauntingly.

Hook, line and sinker. Monobear had gotten to all to explore the new island. Hinata trailed behind the others as they walked towards the new island. Hinata just wanted to be alone. As Hinata rubbed the temples of his head, he felt Komaeda push his shoulders down and give him a hug. "This looks fun. I can't wait to get the files though." Said Komaeda as he let go of Hinata and walked alongside him. "Fuck you." Said Hinata as he pushed him away and walked faster to lose Komaeda. "You're mad at me? You're pretty cute when you're mad." Said Komaeda as he jogged to keep up with Hinata's pace, "Shut your fucking mouth." Hinata said angrily, "You seriously know how to sort the trash from the talented don't you?" Said Komaeda as his eyes paled into an endless pit of swirling hope and despair.

"Just… Leave me alone." Said Hinata as he stopped walking, Komaeda did too. Then he pinned Hinata to the walls of the bridge. "Stop! The others are in front!" Said Hinata struggling against Komaeda's size advantage. "They can't see from that distance unless they have binoculars." Said Komaeda as he began to suck on Hinata's neck. "Not this again…" Said Hinata as he gave up on resisting knowing that he couldn't free himself from Komaeda. Once Komaeda was done with him, Hinata collapsed into Komaeda's arms. "Ah… Let's go join the others shall we?" Said Komaeda as he gave Hinata a hug. "Asshole." Said Hinata as he used Komaeda as support to stand up, "How sweet." Said Komaeda as he cooed sarcastically.

As they neared the island. Hinata scanned it and felt a revolting feeling pulsing inside of him. Out of all the fucking things it had to be, it was a fucking amusement park. "What is this?! A fucking joke?! It just HAD to be an amusement park didn't it? Isn't that right Monobear?" Said Hinata angrily. "Upupupu… But this is part of the challenge you have to go through to get these juicy files!" Said Monobear as it waved the files in front of the others.

As the others lifelessly wandered around the island exploring, the group had found an area that stood out a lot. It was a rollercoaster, as more and more of the group gathered there, Monobear appeared once again. "Here's your challenge you bastards! You ride that rollercoaster and you get your hands on this juicy file for free!" Said Monobear as he proudly presented the files to the group.

Souda, who was completely hesitant to ride on something as dangerous as a roller coaster which was recommended by Monobear to the others, shivered and refused to ride but was carried by Nidai against his own will. Hinata, who was also scared knowing that is was something Monobear suggested towards them. Hinata felt his heart skip a beat when the roller coaster harness buckled down on him after he pulled it down.

Hinata closed his eyes and prayed that Komaeda wouldn't sit next to him. And he did. After Komaeda pulled his harness down he was staring at Hinata. "Hey Hinata, are you afraid of heights?" Said Komaeda in his usual cheery tone, Hinata decided to look away and ignore him. "You can't be that mad? I was just playing around." Komaeda whispered into Hinata's ear. Komaeda noticed that he was obviously being ignored. And then the roller coaster was set into motion, Hinata who sat at the front heard the cries of Souda struggling to free himself from the harness. As the rollercoaster slowly made its way up the rails going up, Hinata looked below him and felt a chill run through his body. He leaned back into the seat to avoid looking down into the heights , then he felt Komaeda's hand hold his. "I knew you were afraid of heights." Said Komaeda as he held Hinata's hand. Hinata was not in any mood to respond. He felt his heart beat quicker and quicker as the roller coaster reached the top.

Then the roller coaster reached the top. And everything accelerated at an amazing speed. As the roller coaster sped down the rail, Hinata held Komaeda's hand harder. Then the adrenaline hit him, he was screaming in joy. As they neared the bottom of the curve, a white flash of light was shone upon the roller coaster.

But that was not the end of the ride. After that came loops, curves and much more. Hinata was actually having fun. By the end of the ride, Hinata felt relieved that it wasn't a plan from Monobear to kill them all on the rollercoaster. After they were let off, Hinata felt a bit happier than usual. "Alright you bastards! Heres the files!" Said Monobear as he handed them to Komaeda. It was information on the School life of Mutual Killing. Among the pictures of the students that took part, Komaeda pointed a finger to the face of someone very familiar… It was Togami.

After some discussion of the file, and much to their disappointment now that Togami was dead, they couldn't have gotten the information they needed. As the others were done reading the files some went off to explore more of the island and some went to puke their guts out, Komaeda and Hinata went in their own direction.

"If only Togami was here…" Said Hinata "Glad to know you're not mad at me anymore." Said Komaeda with a smile on his face, Hinata recalling that he was mad at Komaeda before the ride he blushed and turned away. "Aw fuck. Did I ruin it?" Said Komaeda bore a disappointed grin on his face, Komaeda hugged Hinata. "You're the one person who I haven't paid to pleasure myself." Said Komaeda as he kneeled down to hug Hinata better, "Paid?..." Said Hinata as he tried to resist hugging Komaeda back, "Why won't you believe that I love you?" Said Komaeda with a sad voice, "I…I…Just…Not here… Ok?" Said Hinata as he hugged him back.

As Hinata and Komaeda stood up, they looked forward and saw the others gather at another attraction with Monobear tempting them again. Seeing that the first wasn't a trap and actually had the prizes they wanted, they went on the 2nd. It was a train. Once again Komaeda sat next to Hinata. "Ladies and Gentlemen! This train is headed towards the surprise house! We hope you have an enjoy able ride! Upupupupu!" Said Monobear through a microphone."This is much better than a roller coaster!" Said Souda in a happy voice.

But shortly afterwards, a white gas dispersed and Hinata felt light headed. Before he passed out he felt Komaeda cover his nose and mouth and Kuzuyuu yelling something about a trap. Even with Komaeda covering his nose and mouth, the gas still knocked Hinata out. As his body's energy melted away, Hinata felt his head melt into a black nothingness.

"A little more…" Said Hinata as he turned on his side, "This is no time to be sleeping!" Said Nidai as he shook Hinata violently, "Stop! I got the point!..." Said Hinata as he woke up sluggishly. After he opened his eyes, vibrant colors of the mysterious room he was in hurt his eyes. It was a bright pink wallpaper with strawberries everywhere. After the dull pain in the back of his eyes faded a little bit, he looked around to look for Komaeda. Komaeda was sleeping behind where Hinata was. Hinata crawled over to Komaeda in a tired fashion. Then he proceeded to shake Komaeda to wake him up by shaking him lightly.

But to his surprise Komaeda pulled down on his collar and kissed him. "Dude what the fuck! The others are here!" Whispered Hinata angrily, "Hee. You wouldn't have kissed me if I didn't do that." Said Komaeda as he sat up and patted Hinata's head. "At least they didn't see. Right?" Said Komaeda positively, and he was right. Nobody saw that. Since he and Komaeda were at the back while the others were debating at the front. After standing up, Hinata went to ask the others about where they were, to no avail did he get an answer. Everyone was just as confused as he was.

"Could this be… The surprise house?" Komaeda said, "Upupupu! You got that right!" Said Monobear after one of its mysterious appearances again, "You are in the surprise house! But the strawberry house is but only part of it!" Said Monobear proudly as he shoved a map into the faces of the High Schoolers. Seeing the map, Hinata took it. The others gathered around him to see. After seeing the structure of the building, Nanami suggested to go in pairs just in case anything happens to someone. Hinata was expecting Souda to pair up with him, but he had completely lost his trust for him ever since he was suspected as the traitor by Komaeda.

Hinata and Komaeda who had both become the least trusted out of the remaining students, they decided to pair up and explore the surprise house. "Holy crap! This is just like my old crib. But a lot smaller." Said Komaeda as he threw himself onto the bed, "This room looks something out of a five star hotel…" Said Hinata as he looked around the room, "You're quite rich aren't you?" Said Hinata as he sat down next to Komaeda who was lying down on the bed.

"That's from my… I honestly don't know what to call it… It's not exactly bad luck or good luck." Said Komaeda as he grabbed a pillow and hugged it, Hinata who knew it was a sensitive subject for Komaeda, decided to change the subject. "How about we go to down to the second floor?" Said Hinata as he got off the bed, "Why not?" Said Komaeda as he got up from the bed.

Once they arrived at the second floor, they opened a door that led into something that looks like an apartment building room. Speaking of where Komaeda lived… Hinata had no memory of what kind of home he lived in. But Hinata tried to forget about it since it was no use overcomplicating things. Especially in a place like this. After they were done checking the second floor, they went to the other side of the second floor. Which contained the crap rooms. And Monobear was right. They were completely crap.

"I'd feel pretty damn bad for someone who had to sleep in this." Said Hinata struggled against closing the sliding screen doors. "I would too." Said Komaeda as he helped Hinata close the doors. After exploring all the rooms, they went to the lobby to find Sonia and Gundam. Gundam announced that his hamsters found nothing, and Sonia didn't either. But in the lobby there was a phone with a button with a picture of a grape on it. Hinata looked up on the walls and saw a portrait of a man, with a label beneath the portrait that says the name of the man. "K-Kama… Something… Zuru?" Said Hinata while trying to read the label, "It's Kamakura Izuru." Replied Komaeda. "Shall we go to the first floor?" Komaeda asked. "Okay then." Said Hinata as he turned his back to the portrait and headed down to the first floor.

On the first floor was an elevator with a button next to it with a familiar button… The grape button found on the phone in the lobby. "Press it." Said Komaeda as he watched Hinata, without being told Hinata already pressed the button multiple times, but there was no response. Hinata and Komaeda were about to turn around until Monobear had caught their attention and asked the others to gather there.

After Monobear mentioning multiple times that the Strawberry House was only part of the Surprise House, Komaeda had suggested that there might be multiple buildings in the surprise house. He hit the nail. Monobear then proceeded to tell Komaeda that there were connection elevators. Everyone wondered what they were for, Monobear hastily replied that they are the elevators that would bring them to the Muscat House and that the elevator moved sideways on rails. Which really caught the attention of Souda. Monobear said that he'll continue with the information at the Muscat House.

Having no choice, the group boarded the elevator. Before Hinata pressed the button with the grape on it, he looked around the elevator. It was dimly lit and had an eerie jigsaw pattern all over it. Feeling nervous, Hinata quickly pressed the button to get it over with. The doors closed, but there was no sign of movement on the elevator. "It's not even vibrating… This must be a hella of a high tech elevator to have this little vibration…" Said Souda as he looked around the elevator curiously, "I seriously don't think it's moving! Let me force the doors open to see!" Said Owari as she put both of her hands on each side of the door, Sonia immediately told her to stop and protested that it was too dangerous and that they should wait until the doors open.

Hinata began to panic. Were they going to get gassed again? Thought Hinata to himself, as his breathing began to deepen, the doors opened. He felt a refreshing breeze of relief blow over his heart. Much alike to the Strawberry House, it was adorned with ridiculous wallpapers of grapes in lime green to a point where Hinata was getting a dull pain behind his eyes. But the most out of place thing in the room, was a statue of a ripped man/woman? He couldn't tell due to the build of the body. A few moments later, Monobear showed up again with a map of the Muscat House.

Monobear once again explained that the Muscat House was almost the same thing as the Strawberry House. Deluxe rooms, Normal rooms and the Crap rooms. But there was a small difference. The Final Dead Room. A room with such an ominous name wouldn't get any visitors unless they were curious. After Monobear was done explaining, Hinata once again took the map to show the others. Out of the blue, Owari exclaimed that she was hungry and asked Monobear where the food was.

"Food…? Don't be silly! Is food really nessasary?" Said Monobear mockingly, "Of course it is!" Protested Owari with a surprised look on her face, Monobear then announced that this escape game wouldn't work unless there was a time limit. Which meant how long their stomachs can do without food. Everyone immediately panicked and Kuzuryuu was enraged. Seeing that it was no use protesting against Monobear, they gave up and went to explore the Muscat House. Once again, they paired up to explore. And once again, Hinata was paired with Komaeda. It was exactly the same as the Strawberry House, the phone, but with a strawberry on it this time, the Deluxe rooms, the Normals rooms and the Crap rooms. After they were done, Hinata found Nidai vigorously pressing a button. And nothing happened. But shortly after, the doors opened to reveal a door in front with a Giant strawberry on it. And on the floor was Monomi biting onto grapes. Shortly after Nanami came to help uncover the mystery layout of the Surprise house.

Afterwards, everyone began to gather in the connection towers between the two Houses. Everyone reported what they found. And Owari's findings were the most shocking. Nothing was edible in the building. Souda had suggested to eat the hamsters that Gundam has, but Sonia harshly rejected that. Hinata himself found them quite adorable, and felt a little relieved when he found out at least the hamsters have something to eat.

After that, Gundam proudly announced especially to Souda he had found something Souda would've liked. In his palm… Was a small, remote controlled boat motor. Souda was enraged by being trolled by Monobear but, Monobear's excuse was that nobody said anything about the boat having to be a real one. After that came Komaeda's finds. There was a clear difference in the Muscat House. The Monobear Archives.

After revealing all their findings, Nanami announced that they should try to figure out the mystery of the Surprise House. After leaving her Electronic Student Notebook, the others all headed for the Strawberry House from the Muscat House. Once they re-entered, the notebook was still here. Having that done, the others had asked Monobear for the time. No proper reply. But Nidai said that he has an internal clock that allows him to check the time and told everyone it was already 10pm.

"Since it's this late, we need to sleep to preserve our energy and split the rooms." Said Komaeda, "How about we split both houses, one for boys and one for girls?" Said Nanami as she let out a yawn, Being polite, Gundam let the girls choose first. Nanami said she preferred the Muscat House because red rooms made her eyes hurt, Hinata could've vouched for that. So that meant the boys were left with the Strawberry House.

Then the quality of the rooms were brought up. It was decided simply with Rock Paper Scissors. Komaeda's luck had won him one of the deluxe rooms. Gundam had gotten the 2nd. Kuzuryuu with the Normal room and Hinata and Souda with the Crap rooms. Afterwards, Nanami comes in to notify the boys that they have talked out who gets the rooms and Hinata is welcome to use any of the leftover rooms in the Muscat House. Once again Souda harasses Hinata for being the possible traitor. "Hey. It was just a theory. No need to get so worked up over it." Said Komaeda while putting his hand on Souda's shoulder bearing a scary look.

Hinata opened his eyes in amazement. Komaeda stood up for him. Then Owari, Sonia and Nanami joined to defend Hinata against Souda's accusations. With the exception of Hinata, the guys went to the Strawberry House to rest. Once Hinata arrived with the girls, Sonia recommended Hinata to stay in the Normal room of the Muscat House. Since it was leftover. Hinata decided to take the Normal rooms. The Crap rooms reminded him of something out of a horror movie. As Hinata lied down to rest on the bed of the Normal room, he heard someone open the door. Looking to his side, it was Komaeda. "What are you doing here? Not going to rest in your deluxe room?" Said Hinata as he watched Komaeda take a seat on Hinata's bed. "After all of this shit happened, I barely got to spend time with you today." Said Komaeda as he lied down and hugged Hinata as usual. "As I said earlier, just sleep. Don't waste your energy." Said Komaeda. Hinata did as he said and just closed his eyes.

Hinata awoke to a growling sound. It was his own stomach. Hinata slowly opened his eyes, and to his surprise, Komaeda was still here. "K-Komaeda! Wake up! You can't be found by the girls here!" Whispered Hinata to Komaeda while shaking him to wake him up. "Fine… Let's go check the time in the Lobby. Since that's the only place with a clock there." Said Komaeda as he rubbed his eyes. As the two went to the Lobby to check the time, they saw that it was only 9am.

"Fuck…" Moaned Hinata as he threw himself back into a couch in the Lobby, Komaeda sat next to Hinata and patted his head. "Rest a little longer." Said Komaeda as he rested Hinata's head on his chest, Hinata heard Komaeda's heartbeat. It was a steady, calming beat. The anxiety in his heart began to melt away as he fell asleep to the steady beat of Komaeda's heart.

"Awake already? It's nearly 10am." Said Komaeda as gave Hinata a kiss. "Are the others here…?" Hinata asked as he looked around the Lobby. "Hey you kids! Public display of affection is forbidden in the school trip!" Said Monobear angrily. "What are you doing here?" Asked Hinata in a tired voice, "Too hungry to even get angry at me now?" Laughed Monobear mockingly. "Well, rejoice you bastards! Tommorow I have a special event planned to soothe your sorry souls! Make sure you go to the Muscat Tower at 7am tomorrow!" Said Monobear.

"Fuck that asshole." Said Hinata as he stood up from the couch, "I doubt that there would be food there tomorrow." Said Komaeda. "How about you come sleep in my room for a change?" Said Komaeda as he pointed to the Strawberry House doors. Being too tired to complain, Hinata went with Komaeda to the Deluxe rooms. They felt even more luxurious when you were the one resting in it. Trying to fend off the Hunger, Hinata tried to sleep on the luxurious bed in the arms of Komaeda. "I'll try to wake you up on time tomorrow, I don't always get that much sleep anyways." Said Komaeda as he made himself comfortable on the bed. "I'm hungry…" Whispered Hinata weakly, "I know, I know…" Said Komaeda while stroking Hinata's hair.

"Wake up…" Said Komaeda with a few raspy coughs, "A-Are you sick?" Hinata asked Komaeda, "I'm just thirsty. We should go check the time in the Lobby." Said Komaeda as he cleared his throat, Hinata walked alongside Komaeda to the Lobby to check the time. 6:30am, it was nearly time for Monobear's special event in the Muscat House. Hinata and Komaeda both went to the Muscat House. And throughout the whole time Komaeda had let out a few coughs and even had a coughing fit. "Are you sure you're okay?!" Asked Hinata in a concerned tone.

"I'm… Fine." Said Komaeda as he cleared his throat once again. Once they arrived they saw the others. All of them looked dead tired. Once they all were there, Monobear appeared. "Mornin bastards! Time ta get you bastards off your lazy asses! It's time for some Monobear Tai Chi!" Said Monobear as it jumped onto a stage. "Are you fucking kidding me…? Tai chi?..." Said Hinata as he stared at Monobear in disbelief. Clearly ignoring what Hinata said, Monobear turned on some music that would be fit for a Yoga session. Everyone was forced to do it. The only ones taking it seriously were Nidai and Owari. Hinata collapsed onto his knees sweating and Komaeda was having a coughing fit. After they were done, everyone was panting in exhaustion. "Get yourselves together…! Cause tomorrow we're having another Monobear Tai Chi session again!" Laughed Monobear, "How long do we have to put up with this shit…" Said Souda with tears in his eyes, "Until… A murder… Happens… Isn't that what Monobear said…?" Said Komaeda between coughs.

"Nidai, please let us drink from your special feature." Asked Hinata in the most polite way he could've, "I don't see a reason why not!" Said Nidai proudly. As the students drank, Hinata felt grateful that Nidai had that feature. At least they had something to drink. After having his fill, Souda once again sets out to accuse Hinata, and that he secretly ate some food from the Future Foundation. Once again, Komaeda and Nanami force Souda to back off and said that it's obviously not true.

"Komaeda. Stay with Nidai. You'll need to drink more since you're coughing." Said Hinata sternly, "I have no choice anyways…" Said Komaeda. Hinata began to lose his sense of balance. The hunger was really getting to him. The despair starting kicking in… Hinata was desperate to get out. Before he had knew it, he had made his way to the Final Dead Room. "Good luck winning in there! You'll get the ultimate weapon if you win the game of life and death!" Said Monobear as he gestured for Hinata to go in. Desperately, Hinata went for the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Said Nanami while walking in front of the door to get in the way of Hinata, "Out of the way! This is the exit I tell you!" Said Hinata with a hopeless look on his face, "I knew this would happen. I followed you when I saw that look on your face. The only thing that awaits there is a game of life and death. And what if you win it? You'll get a weapon. What are you doing to do? Eat it?" Said Nanami as she put her hands on Hinata's shoulders as a gesture of comfort. "Let's go back." Said Nanami as she held Hinata's hand.

Together, they went back to the Muscat House. In the Muscat Towers, there was nobody. They had all returned to their rooms. Including Komaeda. As Hinata bid Nanami farewell, he went into his room and tried to ignore the growls of his stomach and closed his eyes to sleep. The next time he opened his eyes was to a loud rumbling noise. Was it an earthquake? Hinata thought to himself. Seeing that the hunger was already making him delusional, he decided to go back to sleep.

He woke up once again, but this time his body felt heavy. He didn't have enough energy to move his own body. Hinata dragged himself to the Muscat Towers. Where the others were waiting for Monobear Tai Chi to begin. On the way, he went with Sonia and Nanami, what he expected to find were the others waiting for the horrible Tai chi lessons to begin, But what he found wasn't the others. It was the disassembled body of Nidai Nekomaru.

"What the FUCK?!..." Said Hinata weakly, "He hasn't been back with us even more than three days…" Said Sonia in a trembling voice. As the stared at the body, the swishing sound of the elevator doors were heard. It was Owari. Without even asking for the situation, Owari ran to Nidai's side and held his decapitated head to her chest and cried. "Isn't dying once enough! I haven't even done anything for him and I haven't even THANKED him yet!" Yelled Owari. "This always happens… No matter what we do…." Said Nanami as she looked down at the floor in depression.

Then the Corpse Announcement was sounded. Nidai was murdered. Then came Monobear to make matters worse. But it came pulling a trolley full of milk bottles and bread. "You bastards better eat this! I need you to have enough energy for the School Trial! Consider it a present to celebrate the murder! See you there." Said Monobear after it finished handing out the bread to the people present.

The students ate in silence. Owari ate with tears streaming down her face. After they finished their bread and milk, Hinata began to investigate Nidai's body. A collapsed column. With its rubble only under Nidai's body. And an completely clean hammer next to his body. It was safe to assume the liquid that was coming out of Nidai's body was oil, which is something equivalent to his blood.

After Hinata was done investigating the current area, began to worry about Komaeda's side. If they heard the announcement, why didn't they come? Feeling worried he began to discuss it with the girls. After he finished talking to Sonia and Nanami, he saw Owari trying to lift the column frustratedly. "The fucking killer musta used this column to kill Nidai!" Said Owari between grunts while trying to lift the column, even someone of her strength wouldn't be able to lift something that heavy.

After they deduced that no normal human being could've lifted the column and used it as a weapon, Owari had mentioned an earthquake-like noise. It wasn't just Hinata's imagination. Everybody else heard it. Hinata decided to finally check on Komaeda's side. But during all of the commotion, he had finally realized that the doors to the Strawberry House was chained up with a giant padlock to finish it off.

"What's this ringing noise? I can't even hear myself think!" Said Owari, "You're right. I hear it too." Said Nanami as she put her hood on, "Let's go check it out Hinata." Said Nanami as he headed towards the elevator. Once they arrived Hinata pressed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive. But it didn't it. Then he proceeded to mash it. "Nothing's happening. Could this be the reason the boys can't come?" Said Nanami. "Whatever… For now, the noise seems to be coming from the upper floors." Said Nanami as she headed for the stairs.

Once they arrive, they find out it's the ringing of the telephone. Hinata jogs towards it to pick it up. "Hello?", Said Hinata "You're only picking up now?" Said Kuzuryuu angrily. "Whatever! The reason we can't come over is because the button for the elevator is completely mashed up and broken." Said Kuzuryuu. Then Hinata briefly tells Kuzuryuu that the Corpse announcement was Nidai's. After briefly hearing the enraged words of Kuzuryuu they both decide to hang up and investigate.

After hearing the situation on the Strawberry House side, Hinata proceeds to tell Nanami who was with him. Hearing that the elevator was out of order Nanami was disappointed, since she couldn't go investigate the Final Dead Room.

Two hours after the phone call with Kuzuryuu, Hinata and Nanami had investigated everything on their side. Feeling that they were out of clues Nanami and Hinata discussed in the Lobby. "Ah Hinata-kun!" Said Komaeda cheerily, "What are you doing here?! Isn't the elevator broken?" Asked Hinata. "Teleportation… Maybe?" Laughed Komaeda as he patted Hinata's head. "Down to business. I'll tell you what I've found on my end." Said Komaeda, after that, he informed Hinata and Nanami on his findings. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! I also cleared the Final Dead Room!" Said Komaeda proudly.

"Does that mean you cleared the life and death game?" Said Nanami, "It was simple… Russian Roulette." Said Komaeda, "Russian Roulette?!" Said Hinata in a shocked voice. "Remember my Super High School Level Hinata-kun. But anyways, there were rocket launchers, pistols, grenades, poison and even battle axes, you name it in the room after you cleared the Russian Roulette. And I also got these files." Said Komaeda as he held out the Future Foundation files and also a black file with the symbol of Hope's Peak on it.

After Komaeda brought out the files, it was a file which was a sequel to the files they got after riding the roller coaster. It was more on the School Life of Mutual Killing. Komaeda explained the similarities of the murders that have happened to them and the murders that have happened to the students in the School Life of Mutual killing.

"I've found your hidden talent Hinata-kun! My God! I'm not as lucky as I seem. And here I thought I was in love with someone of amazing talent." Said Komaeda, "W-What are you trying to say?" Said Hinata, "You didn't have a talent. You were a lowly reserve course student. Reserve course is a course where you undergo the same classes as the actual Super High School Level, but you have to fork out amazing amounts of cash. How unlucky…" Said Komaeda with a disappointed look on his face, the look on his face… Was a look that scorned Hinata's existence. "In the file was only information on your past life, not on anybody else's you know." Said Komaeda as he waved the files around.

As Komaeda let out a big sigh, he began to degrade Hinata's existence even more, the money he paid to attend the school was used to nurture the talents of the Super High School Levels. As the insults got worse Hinata felt his world wash over in a white wave. The white suddenly cleared, and Hinata began to retort back angrily towards Komaeda, before it could get worse, Nanami broke the fight up. And she set their sets on the situation that mattered the most. The investigation.

"Well see you later. I'll go bring the guys over to the Strawberry House." Said Komaeda as he mysteriously exited the room. Moments later, Souda, Kuzuryuu and Gundam came to the Muscat House. "I finally managed to fix the elevator! That's why we're all here right now!" Said Souda with an obvious boasting attitude. He was interrupted by Komaeda going on about a compass.

After they all went to the crime scene, Souda quickly did an autopsy on Nidai, since his Super High School Level was fit for him to do something like this. He had managed to pop out the radio clock that rested in Nidai's chest cavity. Afterwards, Komaeda had exclaimed that they had forgotten a crucial piece of evidence. A broken door handle. Afterwards, Komaeda had did an experiment regarding the Towers. The chains on the Strawberry House disappearing and the position of Nidai's body moving. Then it was time for the School Trial. "How are we supposed to get to the School Trial if we're stuck in here?" Owari asked. In perfect timing, the floor rumbled violently and one of the heads from the Monobear Rocks popped up from the floor. And it's mouth opened wide, as if it was going to eat them all as they entered. Hinata glared at Komaeda as he went down the escalator to the School Trial room. Hinata was done with Komaeda and his bullshit. He was never going to associate himself with him again.

After Gundam was found guilty as the culprit

"Gundam…" Hinata said in a sad voice, "Think of it as a present you mortals! I did this so that we could survive… But this is more convenient in general I guess." Laughed Gundam as his face turned pale. "Do me a favor my friend… Take care of the Four Gods of Destruction for me…" Said Gundam he tried to blink the tears in his eyes away he also took off his Devil Dog Earring. Sonia and Hinata walked to his side. Gundam handed his four hamsters to Hinata and Sonia. And he handed the Devil Dog Earring to Sonia. Two hamsters both rested in both Hinata and Sonia's hands. Gundam did some kind of hand signs towards the hamsters, they began to squeak in panic. Then came Gundam's execution.

Hinata tried his best to use his free hand to shield the hamsters from the screen playing Gundam's execution, but they shoved their heads into the gaps of his fingers in attempt to see what was happening to their master. Once it was done, the hamsters cried. Sonia approached Hinata with the other hamsters. "I think it is better if they grieve together… Mister Gundam… Did it for us…" Said Sonia as she put her hands next to Hinata's to let the remaining two hamsters run into Hinata's hands. After her hands were free, Sonia used her hands to wipe the tears in her eyes, then she began to wail even louder than before.

Having no words for the atmosphere, Hinata decided to leave the School Trial room with the hamsters go back to his room in the Hotel. Hinata carried the grieving hamsters back to his room. And put them down on the bed. "I'll be back." Said Hinata as he patted their heads. With the coins he gathered from finding Monobear figures, he bought some more hamster treats from the room. Once he got back, he opened a pack and offered them to the hamsters. They ate slowly and didn't stop crying. Seeing them display such feelings for their masters made Hinata very sympathetic. He began to cry too. After a large amount of crying, Hinata fell asleep on his bed with the Hamsters in his arms. He had lost all of his will to live during his time in the Surprise House, but what Gundam did inspired him to live another day.

_**Finally! I'm so sorry this is being pumped out at a slower pace than usual :x I've been quite busy lately. I have lots of tests and shit coming up so please be patient, and sometimes my sorry ass refuses to write, but still thanks for the support RussianAkita especially xoxoxox**_


	6. Chapter 5

**To trust or not to trust: Chapter 5**

"You guys sure do eat a lot don't you?" Said Hinata as he poured more hamster feed into a bowl to satisfy four hungry hamsters, it was night, but Hinata was restless and didn't feel like sleeping, and tried playing with the hamsters to waste some time. As Hinata was playing with the hamsters, he heard a knock on his door. Hinata had a bad feeling about it, but who would come to his room at this time anyways? Feeling the need to check who was outside, he opened the door and discovered that it was Komaeda at the door. Immediately seeing Komaeda's face, Hinata was ready to slam the door shut, but Komaeda managed to block the door before it slammed shut. "I came here to talk." Said Komaeda, "I don't want to talk. Good night." Said Hinata as he tried to push harder on the door, "Hinata, I really, sincerely love you." Said Komaeda while looking into Hinata's eyes through the gap left between the door, "Fucking bullshit! Go AWAY!" Hinata felt sudden strength welling from within him mixed along with anger. He managed to completely shut Komaeda out. Now that Komaeda was gone, Hinata was so mad, he threw himself into his bed. But moments after, Hinata fell asleep.

Hinata woke up to very loud knocking on his door, and he waited to let his eyes adjust to the light of the sun, and when he sat up and went to open the door, once again it was Komaeda, "Go away! Go fucking die or something!" Shouted Hinata to the point where his face turned red while pushing back the door to his room, "Mad at me again? This is why I hated girls!" Komaeda let out a grunt while pushing against the door, but then he stopped and stood clear out of the door's way and watched as Hinata fell forwards from pushing on the door, before Hinata could have the chance to stand up, Komaeda sat on Hinata's back. "Get off me!" Said Hinata while trying to push his body up, "Sigh… If you're mad at me there's no helping it, all I have to say is… Watch out for the potted plants." Komaeda patted Hinata's head before he stood up and left, by the time Hinata got up Komaeda was long gone and out of sight. And rushing from the open doors were Gundam's four hamsters who stopped in front of Hinata's face. "I guess we should go to breakfast now huh…" Said Hinata as he scooped the hamsters out and closed the door to his room.

As Hinata opened the doors to the Lobby, he noticed some sort of fight going on with Owari and Komaeda, and Souda and Kuzuryuu on standby, as soon as Komaeda saw Hinata he tried the best as he could to manage a wave while Owari was pinning him down, and unable to hear them over each other's shouting, Hinata noticed the potted plants at the corner of the Lobby where Souda was standing, without thinking, Hinata bent down to put the hamsters on the floor and quickly rushed towards Souda and tackled him a considerable distance away from the plants as possible, and seconds after the bomb exploded.

"Holy shit man! I owe you one!" Said Souda as he looked at the aftermath of the bomb, "No problem…" Said Hinata, as the smoke cleared from the room, Nanami and Sonia began to show concern for Hinata, "Hinata! Are you ok?!" Asked Sonia, "Something on my leg hurts…" Said Hinata as he rolled to the side to get off Souda and sat up, and he scanned around his legs and found that many shards of the pot from the potted plants had made its way into Hinata's thigh, "I did warn you Hinata-kun. But good job! You managed to save a symbol of Ho-" Before Komaeda could continue his sentence, Owari mounted herself on top of Komaeda and began to strangle him, but this lasted for no longer than five seconds and stopped when Nanami slapped Owari.

And during the commotion, Komaeda mangages a way to get away, before everybody knew it, Komaeda had begun a wild goose chase with everybody else tailing behind him, "Enough of this bullshit Komaeda!" Shouted Hinata, his words echoed throughout the entire warehouse, and before he knew it, Hinata smelt smoke and saw it rising from the curtains of the warehouse. "Hurry! We have to extinguish the fire!" With the help of Sonia's leadership, they had managed to put the fire out. Hinata was the first to check what was left the burnt ruins behind the curtain. Hinata felt a clenching feeling in his stomach. He was extremely nervous about it, he knew something horrible lied behind the curtains, but it was even worse than what he had anticipated.

It was Komaeda's dead body. Violently tortured with a spear stabbed right through his stomach and bound by rope, before Hinata knew it, tears streamed down his eyes freely and Hinata's knees buckled and he lost his strength to stand, he was kneeling on the floor. Before Hinata knew it, he began to shudder and wail uncontrollably. "What's up Hinata? What's behind the curtain?" Asked Souda, Souda was trailing behind Hinata, after seeing Komaeda's dead body, Souda let out a shriek that caught the attention of the others. Once Nanami, Sonia and Owari came, Nanami rushed to Hinata and tried to comfort him. She knew that this would affect Hinata badly. She patted his back and offered him her handkerchief, but Hinata was unresponsive. He was like an empty shell of a human being with no soul. All he did was cry, but the moment the Body found announcement went off, he had snapped out of it.

So began the investigation, "Hinata-kun? Would you like to come with me for the investigation?" Asked Nanami as she held Hinata's hand to guide him, seeing that he was still recovering from the loss, "Ok…" Said Hinata, as they both investigated, Hinata just trailed silently behind Nanami and assisted her with finding clues. Hinata felt empty and his head was clouded, he couldn't focus. Time flied by, and the School Trials had already begun. Once everybody was in their stands, Hinata almost took no part in the debate, it was mostly done by Sonia and Nanami, but in the end, the clues only pointed to the Komaeda, which meant he took his life. But it is further then revealed by Nanami that the clue of the poison in Komaeda's room didn't link in to the murdering, then it was deduced that Komaeda had put poison into the fire extinguishing grenades, and nobody could prove who threw the exact grenade that released the poison that killed Komaeda.

"You must live on… Vote for me as the culprit, there is no other way." Said Nanami with fear clearly audible in her trembling voice, what Nanami said cleared the clouds in Hinata's head, "No… We can't… WE CAN'T DO THAT!" Shouted Hinata angrily, "I'm sorry. You've just lost Komaeda, and I can't be there to support you, but we must move on…" Said Nanami as she pressed the button to vote for herself, the others said nothing, but they agreed with Nanami's last wish of them voting for her, Hinata voted for himself, but the end result was still Nanami guilty as culprit. Moments after Monobear congratulated Nanami for such a heroic act, she was dragged to her execution. Hinata watched the execution all the way to the end. Hinata felt the same stab in his heart when he found Komaeda's corpse.

Hinata cried for the whole night, and Gundam's hamsters left Hinata alone, knowing he was sad, Hinata cried until his voice wouldn't come out anymore, he fell into a deep, condescending sleep. Once Hinata woke up, he was walking towards the restaurant in a zombie-like manner. But his swollen red eyes widened as he saw the living, breathing and walking body of Nanami Chiaki, he immediately runs towards her and questions her, but she acts like nothing has happened, and when he gets to the restaurant, Sonia announces she has a laptop she received from Gundam while he was walking his hamsters. Souda turns on the laptop, and finds a hidden message from Komaeda, he reveals the password from Mouse Castle. Nanami suggests everyone to hurry to the ruin before the timer runs out and they do, the remaining students exit the restaurant and run for the ruins. And more and more of the dead students are appearing and acting like nothing happened. Hinata scanned around for Komaeda, but he wasn't here. But they made it to the ruins before the timer ran out. A big flash of red washed over everyone's eyes.

It all happened in the blink of an eye, once the red cleared from Hinata's eyes, he saw a very familiar wooden door, not hesitating to open and see what's behind it, Hinata saw the classroom where everybody first met. But this time, it was only him. Hinata did a little exploring and found himself in what looked like a gymnasium, which the others were gathered in. Everybody rejoiced in meeting each other alive again, but Monobear came to crash the party, "Where the fuck did you put us in now?!" Shouted Hinata angrily at Monobear, "This is Hope's Peak Academy, did I not mention that?" Laughed Monobear before he walked off to someplace else, seeing now that they were free to explore, they wandered around the school, Hinata left last and found his way to the Dojo, on the floor he finds a book. It was a book written by Monobear, and it mentions details about Hope's Peak Academy, "Monobear's bullshit again…" Said Hinata as he put the book back on the ground, but as he walks forwards, he finds another book. But this time it's a manga book, as he goes on, Hinata finds more and more files and books containing information linking to Hope's Peak Academy and also the World's Most Despair Inducing Incident in the history of mankind. After exploring numerous rooms, Hinata sees a girl projected as a red hologram. After questioning her, Monobear steps in to interruptbefore the girl says anymore. Then the world begins to spazz out and have empty black holes that return to their orginal colors, shape and form afterwards. Hinata walked forward trying to ignore them. Then Hinata finds a door. After going through it, he finds himself at the ruins once more.

After that, he finds the remaining students there, and Monobear. Monobear explains that this is the graduation test, and the first question Monobear asks is what is the world they are in, Hinata answers all of Monobear's questions and soon Hinata realizes that Nanami was an AI, like Monomi. Then a person named Naegi steps into the debate. He reveals that the program was used on them to rehabilitate them, then the visions that have came to Hinata in his dreams reappeared in his head, Komaeda had transplanted Enoshima's hand in the place of his own, and the mass murders now all made sense. Hinata helped in them. Then Hinata realizes that Naegi contradicted himself, and points it out to Monobear, Monobear suddenly gets angry, and so does everybody else, and in a flash, a giant Enoshima Junko avatar appears. And this time the real Naegi joins. Then everybody plans to do the forced shutdown, and then a woman and a skinnier version of Togami phases their way into the program. Another vision swirled together to form another important fact, the fact that Hinata was Kamakura Izuru, and the fact that he was the one who brought AI Enoshima in the program. Once Hinata's vision finished, Enoshima tells him that if they choose to stay, Naegi, Togami and the woman would be stuck in this program too. But Naegi believes in them, but the remaining students are scared to face what is left of the world they messed up. As the shock hits harder every time, Hinata finds his eyesight turning darker and darker, and the next thing his eyes open to is all of his classmates, alive and happy on the shores of the beach. The first he looked for was Komaeda, "Komaeda!" Shouted Hinata with tears in his eyes, "Hello Hinata-kun!" Said Komaeda with his usual heartwarming smile, Hinata felt happy. Because he wanted to believe this was reality. "Komaeda! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tell you to do die…" Shouted Hinata as the tears began to flow down his eyes. But the words of Nanami made him realize something. These weren't his friends, these were simulations created by AI Enoshima.

The beach phased into blackness, then Hinata found himself and Nanami floating in blank space, Nanami leaned in and whispered words into Hinata's ear, once she was done, her pixels began to disappear, and the darkness was beginning to lift from Hinata's eyes. Feeling motivation from Nanami's words, Hinata motivates the others to press the forced shutdown button. And which they do, while watching Togami, Naegi and the woman phase out of the world, Hinata felt a heavy burden being lifted from his shoulders. The remaining students have a final farewell in the program before they meet in real life. One by one, they disappeared, leaving Hinata last. "I'm sorry." Said Hinata at the final seconds before he disappeared from the world.

_**Holy fucking shit! I had to write this all over again, because I lost the file! And I even prewrote other chapters while waiting for my desktop on my laptop! GRRR im' mad, but I hope you enjoy!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**To trust or not to trust?: Chapter 6**

"It's been a couple of days since they left. Hasn't it?" Said Hinata as he stroked the heads of the hamsters, Hinata honestly was glad that the hamsters were awoken from their sleep. He had intended to stay on this island alone, but without them, Hinata wouldn't know what to do. Hinata began to long for the food inside Rehabilitation Program, but that was the same program that his friends were put into an eternal sleep in. But for now, Hinata and the hamsters are living off numerous berry bushes on the island and a few of the unlucky fish that strayed too far from the deep end of the sea.

Most of the day, Hinata had nothing to do. Seeing that he had nothing to do, he began to make himself more at home. He began to weave baskets for the hamsters. They were about the size of fist. "How about you guys try this on?" Said Hinata as he strapped the small basket around the hamsters, Hinata tried to teach them what to do with the basket, but they already knew. They began to forage from the berry bushes and put the berries into each other's baskets. "You're not trained by Gundam for nothing!" Chuckled Hinata.

As more and more days passed, Hinata had managed numerous baskets and even a fishing net. Food was getting easier and easier to come by. But Hinata really missed the hot showers in comparison to a dip in the ocean. Hinata visited his sleeping friends all the time, he even brought along the hamsters to Gundam's pod. They were just glad to see him alive. But what they do not know, is that the chance of him waking up is near non-existent. Remembering that fact brought tears to Hinata's eyes. He missed being in Komaeda's arms. But the fact that they might never wake is still unchanged.

Time passed by as he lived this normal life. In near solitude, the only form of communication he has, is the hamsters. But they grew extremely fond of Hinata. But, One day, when Hinata was bringing flowers for the Comatose Komaeda and his friends. Something happened. It was strange and abnormal. He saw a shadow. The Shadow was a shadow of a woman. "There shouldn't be anyone but me on this island." Whispered Hinata to himself as he tried to sneak up on the woman.

Just as Hinata neared the woman, he jumped in attempt to tackle her, but she swiftly dodged. "Hey. I heard you all the way from over there you know." Said the woman as she stepped into the light. It was a Woman with short hair. It was as short as his own. She had deep scar on her left eye. She was wearing sunglasses, shorts and a black tank top. Most of her body was covered by weapons and magazines. She was carrying an Assault rifle and an LMG, and strapped to both of her thighs were handguns. Last but not least, there were a pair of binoculars hanging off her hips.

"I'm not here to hurt you. But I will have to if you show any resistance." Said the woman as she offered a hand to Hinata, Hinata took her hand and stood up. "Who are you…?" Asked Hinata, "I'm Etsuko. I'm from the Future Foundation. I'm not a person with much patience. So I'll explain it to you right here, right now. The Future Foundation's boss was actually spewing bullshit about your friends not waking up. With the help of a few of the best that can compete with the skills of an actual Super High School Level neurologist, they managed a way to wake your friends up. The boss only spewed that bullshit, because the chance of your friends waking up, and falling to their former despair is extremely high. I need your help. They will be going through rehab. But not through that shitty program again, you have to be the one that calm them down enough so that they will calmly come along with me to HQ. This is how it will go. First, we will wake up the more mentally stable ones. You're the one that makes that call. After you think you got all the not so loony ones, tell me. I will take them on to the ship. Then it's the more dangerous ones. Because you saw what happened and know what kind of people they are. Once you got the person, tell me and I'll ring the nerds up at HQ." Said Etsuko as she chewed up a strip of bubble gum.

"You… Can wake them up…?" Said Hinata as he ignored the streams of tears running down his eyes, "Yeah. So who will it be?" Said Etsuko as she blew a bubble with her gum and put the walkie talkie up to Hinata's mouth. "Nanami. Nanami Chiaki." Said Hinata with a firm look on his face, "You heard that over there, right nerds?" . Hinata heard no response, and began to doubt Etsuko's words, seconds after, Etsuko let out a sigh, "Have you forgotten… Nanami was an AI the program." Said Etsuko.

After the sudden realization, Hinata thought of another name, "Alrighty! Who's next Hinata?" Said Etsuko as she put the walkie talkie near Hinata's mouth again, "Ibuki Mioda." Said Hinata as he eyed Mioda's pod eagerly. Once again, the pod popped its lid open, and a white gas was released. Mioda was gasping desperately for air. Once Hinata got her to calm down, Hinata explained the situation to both of them. They quickly understood. Afterwards, Etsuko gave him the walkie talkie, seeing that he knows what he's doing now.

Next, after Mioda was Gundam, then it was Koizumi, Saionji, Pekoyama, Imposter Togami then Nidai. Once someone woke up, Koizumi explained the situation to them. One after the other, they slowly were glad that they were alive. "Wait! Where is the young master?!" Said Pekoyama with a worried look on her face, "He was taken to a Future Foundation safe house." Said Etsuko while she was cleaning her guns. "Thank god…" Said Pekoyama with a big smile to her face, "OIIIII! HINATA! WHAT HAPPENED TO OWARI!?" Shouted Nidai needlessly loudly. "She was taken to the same place as Mister Young Master." Said Etsuko.

Hinata looked around and had a big smile on his face. Gundam had a touching reunion with his hamsters and had waterfalls of tears running down their eyes. Everyone was rejoicing. Once Hinata announced that he was done, Etsuko brought the others to the ship. Hinata stayed inside and waited for Etsuko to return. Once she did, Hinata began to call the names of the people that were still comatose.

Hinata was tempted to call Komaeda's name, but Hinata was afraid of facing him. After he rejected Komaeda so harshly before he fell comatose, before he knew it, Hinata had left Komaeda's name for last. First he had called for, was Tsumiki. This time, it took a lot more time to calm Tsumiki down and explain the situation to her. Hinata was handed a sedative in case they went wild. Luckily, Tsumiki agreed to cooperate. Hinata turned around, then he saw Etsuko armed with her assault rifle eyed Tsumiki cautiously. Then Hinata did the same with Hanamura. Then lastly came Komaeda.

After Hinata managed to calm Komaeda down, he saw the out of place decapitated hand of Enoshima Junko. Without thinking, he hugged Komaeda. "How am I… Alive…?" Said Komaeda, "It's your luck working it's magic again." Hinata laughed weakly. "I never thought even if I died, I would miss you so much." Said Komaeda as he stroked Hinata's hair with his functional hand. After Hinata explained that Komaeda would go to rehab in the Future Foundation safehouse, he asked if Hinata was coming with him. "Nope. He's already removed himself of Enoshima's influence. He can live his own life here from now on." Said Etsuko as she blew a bubble with her gum, "If Hinata isn't going, I'm not either." Said Komaeda as he slung his arm over Hinata's shoulders, "Okay then! You're going." Said Etsuko as she looked into Hinata's eyes. Seeing that he has no choice, he let out a big sigh and went along with Komaeda.

As the group were led by Etsuko to where the ship was, Etsuko put her hand up as a signal for them to stop. "GET DOWN! TAKE COVER!" Yelled Etsuko as she took cover behind a rock, everyone did as she said. Seconds after, violent gunfire roared through the usually silent islands. Hinata peeked to the side to see who was shooting. It was people who bore the Monobear mask and were armed with guns. But soon the gunfire stopped. Hinata looked around and saw Etsuko putting her handgun away. "I don't even need to bring out the big guns. These guys are a joke." Said Etsuko, "Did you… Take them out?" Said Hinata as he looked around, he saw almost the bodies of fifteen masked people. "No shit Sherlock." Said Etsuko as she unwrapped a strip of gum, "What is your Super High School Level…?" Asked Koizumi in awe, "Super High School Level Marksman." Replied Etsuko, right as she was done strapping the gun to her thigh, she was on the right side of her waist. She quickly drew her gun and finished off the last attacker that she accidentally overlooked. "That motherfucker! How would I goddamn miss him! I'm really getting damn rusty at this." Said Etsuko obviously irritated. "Aren't you going to treat that…?" Asked Tsumiki, "This is no biggie. Now, stop talking and get your asses on the ship." Said Etsuko as she pressed her palm against the bullet wound.

Once they went on the ship, Hinata was assigned a room with Komaeda by Etsuko. "Your arm… You should remove it." Said Hinata as he tried to look away from Enoshima's hand attached to Komaeda's arm, "I will. If you promise me one thing." Said Komaeda. "Sure then." Said Hinata. "Have sex with me afterwards.~" Said Komaeda with a wide smile on his face. "Remove her arm first." Said Hinata as he tried to tell himself that it wouldn't actually happen. Hinata was desperate to get him to quickly remove it. His arm attached to the hand had a serious infection.

While Komaeda was left with Tsumiki, who had somewhat recovered from her despair, Etsuko was left with the task of watching both of them closely. "See you later." Said Komaeda as he patted Hinata's head while lying on a gurney ready for surgery. "Right back at'cha." Said Hinata as he watched Tsumiki roll Komaeda into the operation room, Souda came along with a futuristic prosthetic. "Hinata?! What are you doing here?" Said Souda with a surprised look on his face. He entered the operation room.

An hour or so after, Komaeda was rolled out by Tsumiki then was shortly followed by Souda and Etsuko. sound asleep on the gurney. Hinata saw that the prosthetic was now attached to where Enoshima's hand was. Tsumiki was standing around the corner eyeing Hinata. Once Hinata turned around and Tsumiki saw that he knew that she was there, she got scared and hid herself further behind the wall. "Hi Tsumiki." Said Hinata as he waved towards Tsumiki. She didn't respond and swiftly retreats like a scared rabbit.

Having nothing else to do, Hinata decided to walk around and ask how everybody is doing. He was happy to see everyone alive again. "Guys… I have something to tell you." Said Hinata with hesitation clear in his voice, "What is it?" Asked Koizumi, "I… was the one who installed. AI Enoshima into the Rehabilitation program… AI Enoshima was what made you guys have to… Kill each other. Hate me if you want. You have all the right to." Said Hinata. "We don't hate you. But even if you did, it's nice that we were just in a program. We're grateful to even live again! There's no hard feelings right?" Said Koizumi with a smile on her face, "It's hard for me to say, but I have to agree." Said Saionji as she pulled on Kozumi's shirt.

Hinata felt glad that he got that off his chest. He was honestly glad that nobody hated him. They were all nice people and Hinata was fond of them himself. On his way to his room, he ran into Tsumiki. "Wait! Can we talk please… I have a favor of you to ask. I'm begging you!" Said Hinata as he ran to catch up to the fleeing Tsumiki, "I thought you… Hated me for… Killing Saionji and Koizumi…?" Said Tsumiki in a very frightened voice, "Well, aren't they standing on the same ship as we are? Talk it out with them. I'm sure they would understand." Said Hinata, "R-Really?" Said Tsumiki, "Of course!" Said Hinata, "Um… What is the favor you need?" Asked Tsumiki, "I… Need you to check on Komaeda. He has Stage 3 Lymphoma, he was given a half a year to live. Please… Could you do anything at all to help him?" Begged Hinata desperately, "I will do what I can to be of assistance to you!" Said Tsumiki with a determined look to her face, seeing that he has managed to talk it out with Tsumiki, Hinata decided to return to his and Komaeda's room.

"Hi…." Said Komaeda sleepily, Komaeda rubbed his eyes with his prosthetic hand, Hinata asked how it moves. "It runs with the bio-electricity that runs in my nerves, the wires are attached to my nerves. Souda made this himself." Said Komaeda as hebegan to test moving his prosthetic hand's fingers. "Remember your promise?" Said Komaeda, "You were actually serious about that?..." Said Hinata with a surprised look on his face. "A promise is a promise Hinata-kun." Said Komaeda with a pouty face. "I have one more condition. You are to see Tsumiki tomorrow." Said Hinata, "And why is that?" Asked Komaeda, "Your… Lymphoma." Said Hinata, Komaeda let out a big sigh, "Hinata-kun. I know it's my time. Looks like my end of the road ends in bad luck huh…" Said Komaeda as tears began to well up in his eyes, Hinata immediately hugged him. "Well… It wouldn't hurt to see how much longer I'd be able to stay with you." Sobbed Komaeda as he squeezed Hinata's hand.

Hinata comforted Komaeda until he fell asleep, once Komaeda fell asleep, Hinata slept with him too. After Hinata and Komaeda finished their breakfast, Komaeda and Hinata made their way to Tsumiki. Hinata waited outside as Tsumiki did the examinations. After a while, the door came swinging open, and Komaeda came out with an extremely surprised look on his face. "What's wrong…?" Asked Hinata as he prepared for the worst, "This is too good to be true…" Said Komaeda as he dropped down to his knees and began to cry. Shortly after, Tsumiki came out of the room too. "Hinata-kun! The doctor who had examined him was wrong! He can live free of Lymphoma if we treat it now!" Said Tsumiki with a smile on her face. Hinata went to Komaeda's side, "See! If I say it isn't the end of the goddamn road for you, it isn't!" Said Hinata as he gave Komaeda a big hug.

Nearly two weeks had passed, and Komaeda's aggressive chemotherapy made him feel like shit, but it was working. "My head… Feels so… Clear." Said Komaeda as he closed his eyes, "Just a little longer." Said Hinata as he held Komaeda's hand. "Heeellllooo! This is your awesome captain Etsuko-sama speaking. We're here.", "Crude as usual." Said Hinata as he began to push Komaeda's gurney to the exit of the ship, once Hinata managed to get Komaeda's gurney down the slope that connected the exit of the ship to the island, he saw the real Togami, Kirigiri, Sonia, Owari, Kuzuryuu and Naegi waiting for them. "Hinata-kun, I can walk by myself for now." Said Komaeda as he got off the gurney with the help of Hinata.

What came next, were extremely touching reunions. But the happiest had to be Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama's reunion. Sonia literally tackled Gundam and hugged him. And Owari was overwhelmed by tears with the sight of a human Nidai. And Souda was seething with jealousy seeing Sonia's romantic reunion with Gundam. "Sup. How's your work going Togami?" Said Etsuko, "Don't 'Sup' me. You got careless again, didn't you?" Said Togami as he saw her wound under her jacket due to her actions, "Every time you get injured on a mission, you always wear a jacket over it. It's becoming obvious." Said Togami angrily. Hinata then saw Etsuko walk away from everybody's earshot before having a serious discussion with Togami.

"Don't mind them. They always do that. Etsuko is Togami's childhood friend. He cares about her. She is the leading force of our pushes forward. She has to do this. He plans to remake the Togami family with her." Said Naegi to Hinata when he saw him staring at them, "He doesn't seem like that type of person." Said Hinata, "He's just like that on the outside." Said Naegi, "Let's go to the safe house first, they're going to take some time." Said Naegi as he began to lead the way to the safe house, the group followed. Naegi led them to a giant metal door. Naegi scanned his handprint and he also did a retina scan. Then the iron door unlocked and opened. But that wasn't the only one, five more loud clicks came after the first one. One by one, the doors slid to the side to open the way to the safe house. "The Future Foundation had many more around the world. Enoshima's influence is strong, but it's slowly, but surely wearing off." Said Naegi as he walked through the corridor. After they were inside, Naegi had already arranged their rooms. "Wait! Could you put me as the same room as Komaeda?" Asked Hinata, "Why not? I'll get something arranged." Said Naegi as he handed Hinata a key.

Hinata walked with Komaeda to the room. "Tsumiki said that I only have to undergo one more week of Chemotherapy, and I will be almost free of Lymphoma. " Said Komaeda as he hugged Hinata in celebration, "That's good." Said Hinata, "My promise?" Said Komaeda, "I… Can't… Not yet. " Said Hinata, "Are you trying to avoid this?" Said Komaeda as he let go off Hinata and lied down on the bed, "No. They gave me a job. I won't have the time. Trust me." Said Hinata, "I'll buy your bullshit for now. Such a bully." Said Komaeda as he lied face down onto the bed, "You go eat dinner with the others, I have to go." Said Hinata as he got up from the bed, "Where?" Said Komaeda as he sat up and looked at Hinata, "I'll tell you when I get back. I promise." Said Hinata as he exited the room, after he did, he walked towards the Helipad.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Said Etsuko as she boarded the helicopter, "I'm here to do anything I can to help." Said Hinata, in his hands was a wig of long black hair and red contact lenses. Etsuko let out a big sigh, "Just understand the fact that we might die. " Said Etsuko as she looked out of the window, "You remember what to do right? You are to pretend to be Kamakura Izuru, gain the trust of the despair refugees, and we are to take out their fighting forces. They are stationed all over the world. You are to visit every one of them and give their your bla-bla-bla despair wisdom, but don't' blow your cover, or the Future Foundation's going to eat that shit. We have to get rid of them quickly. Before they contact the other stations to reveal that there is a fake Kamakura Izuru." Said Etsuko as she put on a bulletproof jacket, "I know… I know." Said Hinata as he put on the wig and the red contact lenses.

_**This was premade, because I couldn't use my PC which had my chapter 5. I'm on my laptop making chapter 6. Sooo basically chapter 6 was made before chapter 5. :x You have no idea how bad I wanna post this. **_


End file.
